Bleed For Me
by Apathetic Devotion
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are lonely vampires, Tsukiko and Mayu are runaway orphans. Each have a violate past. Will they find love or ultimate despair. ItachixOC, SasukexOC. Lemon in later chapters. AU. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for later chapters, but warning: minor cursing and violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I only came up with Tsukiko and Mayu.**

"What the…" the girl murmured rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around and next to her was another sleeping girl. "Mayu!" the girl exclaimed; reaching for her friend. Suddenly her hands stopped moving, looking down the girl discovered the source of her restriction.

Chains. She was chained to the wall. The girl notice Mayu's hands were chained too. "Damn," She whispered, closing her eyes. "How did I get us into this?" She asked to no one in particular. Then a flood of images raged through her mind of how they got into this situation.

* * *

_"Tsukiko," Mayu whined. "I told you this was a bad idea."_

_Tsukiko looked over to her best friend since childhood. "Would you rather be back at the orphanage?" No reply, "Thought so. You know how they treated us. The only hope for survival was to run away. You know that." Tsukiko said as they walked the Konoha streets._

_"But how are we going to get food and money?" Mayu whined even more._

_Tsukiko sighed, "Like I said: first we already have 15,500 yen to start off. And second I'll be doing odd jobs and take some part time jobs to cover everything else. Not to mention you going to school." Mayu going to school was important to Tsukiko. She wanted Mayu to get an education so she could actually get to do things with her life._

_"You're going to school too, don't forget," Mayu reminded._

_"Yeah, I know." _

_The two teens continued walking for a while more before agreeing that they needed to find a place to call it a night._

* * *

Tsukiko heard a groan and looked over to Mayu. "I see you're finally awake," Tsukiko smiled reassuringly.

"Where are we?" Mayu murmured sleepily. As she tried to sit up she noticed the chains. "Tsukiko! My hands…!" Mayu panicked.

"It's okay, Mayu," Tsukiko hushed. "We're gonna be alright."

"Wait, Tsukiko. Your injuries."

"Huh?" Was all Tsukiko got out before she was practically tackled. Mayu was on top of Tsukiko and lifted her black tee half-way up her torso.

"Those guys last night…"

More memories.

* * *

_"Mayu, I don't think we should waste our money for an inn tonight," Tsukiko stated, breaking the silence._

_"Then where will we stay?" Mayu asked confused._

_"We'll find a safe little alley on the good side of town and camp-out there for the night until we can find better accommodations. Just for tonight, though," Tsukiko explained._

_"Sounds easy enough," Mayu agreed, trusting Tsukiko._

_It got dark quick. Not good for two young girls. "Mayu, quick! Make a right in to the alley there." Tsukiko whispered quietly, before nudging Mayu in to the alley._

_"What are you doing?" Mayu questioned._

_"A group of men just saw us. Don't worry, just taking precautions," Tsukiko replied while pushing Mayu down in a small space between a brick wall and some old wood chunks._

_"Wait! What?!" Mayu squeaked._

_"Shh, it will be fine," Tsukiko reassured, gently pushing their bags into Mayu's arms and hiding her with some of the wood chunks. "It'll only take a minute." Tsukiko knew that was a hell of an understatement, but knew it was the only way to keep her quiet._

_"Okay," Mayu whispered._

_Tsukiko backed away in the nick of time while the group of men turned in to the alley. She silently took out her trusty flip knife and turned her back to them._

_"Hey, Sweetheart," one man called. Tsukiko ignored them, in all hopes they'll just leave her alone. But they never did, and she knew that._

_"Wasn't there another one?" a different man reported, walking closer. So they did notice, Mayu._

_"Crap," Tsukiko muttered._

_"I don't know. Let's ask, hey Sweetheart. Didn't you have a little friend with you?"_

_Tsukiko took a deep breath and turned towards the group. "I don't know want your talking about," Tsukiko lied perfectly. She took notice that there were seven men, three were tall and the other four were average; it was too dark to see and other features, but all were ranging from about thirty to forty and probably armed too._

_"But I could've swore there was another one, she was really small," the man tried defending himself. This started a bit of a commotion on the group. Tsukiko had to think fast._

_"Does it look like there's anyone else here?" She asked, spreading her arms out in a gesture showing that there was nothing to hide; thank God she was wearing her trench coat or her flip blade would've been visible. She really hoped they didn't try to do a little investigating around the alley or they would surely find "the other one"._

_"Yeah, Hiroshi. No one else is here," a man mocked._

_The man whose name was apparently Hiroshi, glared at Tsukiko. "Whatever, one is all we need. Right, guys?" He smiled perversely._

_Tsukiko swallowed thickly. "Come on boys, I really don't want to fight," she pleaded, not that it was going to help._

_"Don't worry, Sweetheart, we like them with a little fight in them. Really gets the adrenalin pumping," a man looking to be about thirty-two spoke up._

_Tsukiko unconsciously took a step back. The tallest man charged at Tsukiko and suddenly her instincts took over. Her knees bent slightly, preparing for any incoming impact; her hands balled into fisted and rose to chest level. _

_The man went for a grab to her left shoulder but Tsukiko swung her shoulder backwards and landed a firm punch to the man's gut, knocking the breath from his lungs and him onto his knees. Backing up a step and making sure she wasn't too close to the wood pile where Mayu was currently trembling in shock; she readied her herself for the next round._

_ This time two guys came after her. One went to knock her legs out from under her with a low kick, the other to throw a punch at her face. Tsukiko dropped to a squat and grabbed the leg that was swinging towards the right side of her body. Once his calf was firmly in her grip she brought her other arm under his knee and swung him over her body and onto the man that attempted to punch her. Successfully hitting two birds with one stone. Now they didn't give her any time to get ready as the first guy who attacked her got up and another two came, one being Hiroshi, at her full force. Tsukiko jumped into the air and drop kicked the first one on the face, heel of her combat boot connecting smartly with his jaw. This would hopefully keep him down this time. These two pulled out a knife and a gun .Hiroshi slashed at Tsukiko's stomach with the knife, while she dodged the one with the gun came at with the barrel to her face. Quickly Tsukiko kicked straight up and caught him underneath the chin with her foot, resulting in him doing a back flip. Hiroshi slashed again, cutting her in the side. With a strangled scream, Tsukiko's reflex was to open her flip knife and suddenly slice it through the neck of the man. He collapsed in front of the hidden Mayu, unseeing eyes staring at her._

_Mayu screamed, the two guys who hadn't fought yet turned to where they heard her. Tsukiko silently cursed as they had finally discovered Mayu's hiding place. Another scream erupted from Mayu's throat when the men ran toward her. Tsukiko jumped in front of the men, swinging a punch to the nose. The man caught her fist and twisted it. Tsukiko let a yelp out as he flipped her to her back. Tsukiko was gasping for breath, and then he slammed his foot on her chest. Tsukiko coughed some blood and squirmed to get out from under his foot. Tsukiko turned her head when Mayu screamed again, the other man was getting closer to Mayu; reaching for a chunk of wood. The man with a foot on Tsukiko's chest was also distracted from the scream so she took the chance and stabbed her blade through his calf. He jumped up, spewing profanities, and reached to pull out the knife. Tsukiko back flipped up right again and turn to round house kick the men. The guy who was after Mayu stopped and pulled out a knife. When Tsukiko was successful knocking one guy down, the one with the knife slashed a deep gash in her back. She arched her back away from the cold steel, shocked for a moment. He took the opportunity and sliced again, cutting her right shoulder. Tsukiko gritted her teeth, and straighten up. She swung her foot at the knife, knocking it out of the man's hand. Tsukiko then jumped up and used her other foot to hit the man in the face. She turned to the man she stabbed just as he got her knife out of his leg. She charged, punched him in the face, and continued until she knew he was unconscious._

* * *

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about them." Tsukiko looked down at her stomach.

"What the heck? Where are they?" Mayu questioned. "Even if they had mysteriously healed that quickly, the cuts were too deep to not leave a scar."

Tsukiko didn't answer as she stared in awe at the smooth, flawless skin of her stomach. "Whatever," Tsukiko finally looked up, pulling her shirt down. "Let's concentrate on where we are."

As the teens looked at their surroundings they noticed the eerie setting. It had plush black carpet with thick matching curtains, crimson walls and ceiling. By the bed, which had a matching color scheme, was a dark oak nightstand holding a half melted candle; giving the large room a creepy glow. A huge dresser made out of the same dark oak was up against the wall to the right of the bed and also had a melting candle on top of it. Directly across from the bed was an intricately carved oak door. Another door was placed to the far left corner of the room; across from that door were two blood red chairs turned to slightly to face each other and the big stone fireplace, which was lit as well. Neatly placed each in chair were their backpacks with their shoes by the chairs' legs.

"Tsukiko, I don't like this place," Mayu squeaked, pressing herself to Tsukiko.

"I know, I know. Don't worry," Tsukiko cooed. She had no idea what to do or how they got there. They were still wearing the same clothes, minus their trench coats which were currently hanging on the coat rack near the door in the far corner, which meant they haven't been out for long.

Soon the two girls started to hear footsteps coming towards the room. "Tsukiko!" Mayu panicked, hiding herself behind her childhood friend.

Tsukiko moved the best that she could to get Mayu behind her, attempting to cover her the best she could. "I won't let anything happen to you," Tsukiko promised. The footsteps grew louder until they were right outside the door.

The door handle slowly started to turn...

* * *

**Okay, you're probably pissed that I went all cliffhanger on you, but the chapter started to get pretty long and I didn't want that. I'm also really sorry I didn't get to put Sasuke and Itachi in there because, like I said, the chapter was longer than I expected it to be. But not to worry, Sasuke and Itachi are definately going to be in the next chapter, which will probably be posted within the next day or so. Again I'm sorry and I hope you liked it. Reviews and constuctive critisism are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Also I forgot to tell you that this is an AU.**

* * *

As the door slowly opened the girls clung to each other. "Tsukiko!" Mayu shrieked. In walked two young men. They had midnight black hair and matching eyes that made their pale complexion look even paler. One had his dark hair pulled back into a low pony tail with his chin length bangs framing his face. He wore a skin tight black tee shirt with dark grey skinny jeans that were baggy at the ankles. The younger looking one had a navy blue top with white slacks. His hair was spiked in the back and his bangs, like the other, roughly framed his face.

_They look like brothers,_ Tsukiko concluded mentally. "Who are you?" Tsukiko spit out, voice full of venom. There was no reply as the two walked into the room, closing the door. "Who are you?" Tsukiko repeated, her words a little shaky.

The younger one just looked at her as he proceeded to the bed. "S-stop! Don't get any closer!" Mayu squealed. He just chuckled as he made his way closer. Tsukiko looked at the older one, eyes pleading to him to make the other stop. He just looked back with a slightly amused expression on his face.

Tsukiko didn't know what to do. She racked her brain for ways to escape, to get these creeps away from herself and Mayu. She felt helpless. There were many times she had to get herself out of a sticky situation, and all of those times she could. It wasn't like she wasn't smart; she had a very high IQ and was always a good problem solver, but she just couldn't get out of this. With no plan she just sat there, frozen. She was numb and growing more numb as the guy was decreasing the distance between them. Mayu felt the same as he finally reached the bed and then reached out for her.

Mayu whimpered. "Shh…" the man hushed and swept a thumb over her cheek. His other hand went to the chains on Mayu's hands, unlocking them. He started to pick her up bridal style. Realizing what was happening Mayu suddenly screamed and flailed around, trying to wriggle out of the strangers hands.

Hearing Mayu's scream snapped Tsukiko back into reality. She swung her legs out of the blankets that covered them and jumped into the best fighting stance she could while chained to the bed. Since she didn't have the use of her hands at the moment Tsukiko lashed out with her feet, aiming to kick the man in the groin. Usually Tsukiko wouldn't take advantage of such a cheap shot, but this was an emergency and she needed to get Mayu back.

Only halfway from her target, Tsukiko as suddenly ripped backwards away from the strange man and Mayu. She was slammed back against the bed, bouncing a bit from the impact. In a blink of an eye the other male was on top of Tsukiko and holding her down. Tsukiko looked up at his face and saw that it was furious. She quickly looked to see that Mayu was being carried away, thrashing around with tears staining her face. "No," Tsukiko whispered to herself as the door closed, she struggled in her captive's iron clasp grip.

"Calm yourself," the man commanded. Tsukiko fought of shivers that threated to roll down her spine. She didn't know where that came from but forgot about it as the stranger began to speak again. "Mayu will be fine. She's safe with my brother."

How did they know Mayu? "You know her name?" Tsukiko stuttered out, trying to gain her composure once more.

"Yes. I know yours too, _Tsukiko,_" he stated, rolling each syllable off his tongue.

Tsukiko gulped as she just realized this guy was still lying on top of her. She squirmed again and stated a firm, "Get off."

"Oh, so you got your fight back," he smiled mockingly, sliding of Tsukiko. The man unlocked the chains and Tsukiko shot up and scooted away from the man.

She rubbed her chaffed wrists and looked up scowling. "Who are you?" Tsukiko growled.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Where am I? And where is Mayu?"

"You are in my room, and Mayu is in my little brother's," Itachi replied looking at his nails. Tsukiko jumped of the bed, not comfortable being in a stranger's bed, and looked disgusted as she was uncomfortable that Mayu was in a different stranger's room without any protection. Sensing Tsukiko's distrust, Itachi informed that his brother would do nothing to harm the small girl.

"What's your brother's name?" Tsukiko asked.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Tsukiko was about to defend herself when she was interrupted. "It doesn't matter, his name is Sasuke," Itachi waved off, walking to sit on one of the chairs.

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Tsukiko questioned, walking towards the chairs.

Itachi patted his leg, beckoning for Tsukiko to sit on it. Tsukiko looked at Itachi's lap, but then sat in the chair across from him instead. This made Itachi pout slightly, "You two are here to become, Sasuke's and I's mates."

This statement caused Tsukiko to freeze and her mind go blank. _What? _Mates? What was this mad man talking about? Tsukiko couldn't form a sentence, her mouthing opening and closing like a fish out of water. Finally she got out a weak, "What?"

"You and your friend will become my brother's and I's mates," Itachi repeated without emotion, staring intently at her. Tsukiko had to go get to Mayu. Now. Tsukiko burst out of the chair towards the door Mayu and Sasuke exited. Her finger tips brushed the door knob; felt the coolness of the metal before Itachi was abruptly in front of her. _When did he_— was all Tsukiko could think as she slammed into Itachi's chest. He grabbed her upper arms to steady her. "Going somewhere?"

"How did you get here so fast?" Tsukiko looked into Itachi's eyes. They were blood red now. "What's wrong with your eyes? What are you?" Tsukiko couldn't stop the questions from coming out of her mouth. Itachi didn't say a word, he looked pretty ticked off.

Itachi picked Tsukiko up and walked back towards the chairs. "Hey, Let me go," Tsukiko yelped. Once there, he dropped Tsukiko unceremoniously onto the chair.

"Don't try that again," Itachi ordered, sitting down in his chair.

"Who are you?"

"I already told you."

"You know what I meant."

"Then ask the right question." Itachi replied, crossing his legs. Tsukiko glared at him and he glared back , still red eyes glinting mischievously.

Tsukiko took a breath. She felt crazy, but all the facts seemed to line up: the speed, the strength, and those red eyes. She swallowed. "What are you?" Tsukiko gritted out.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I should be adding another chapter within a few days or so. Again reviews and constuctive criticism are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, kinda late on my update (only by like two days, so yeah) but here's chapter three.**

**Diclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Itachi and Sasuke probably have been seeming to be a bit OCC, but since their was no Uchiha Massacre then I'm imagining that they aren't as cruel, cold, and distant. Also I would like to thank ****Masamune Uchiha**** for reviewing and making me feel like someone actually reads the crap I post.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"A vampire."

Tsukiko let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. This couldn't be real, but it was. She stared at Itachi dumbfounded. "You know, it's very impolite to stare, Tsukiko," Itachi teased. Tsukiko immediately looked away.

"Sorry," she whispered. After a couple minutes of silence, Tsukiko looked back at Itachi. "When? When were you turned? And by who? Tell me everything."

Itachi cleared his throat and started his tale, "I guess I'll start from the very beginning, from before I became a vampire. I was born in 1789, Sasuke in 1791. We grew up in a nice little house on the outskirts of Konoha. Our family was of middleclass and we were lucky enough to be able to afford to be educated. Our mother was a kind hearted woman that I look up to, even after her death. Fugaku, our father, was a good man, though he hardly ever paid attention to Sasuke. That poor child did everything to try and get my father's recognition, but Fugaku always found more interest in me, since I was the Uchiha prodigy. He would always brag with his friends on how I was to become a lawyer or doctor. Never concerning himself with Sasuke." Itachi got a faraway look in his eyes, hinted with a bit of disgust and anger.

"So, I'm guessing you weren't on very good terms with your father," Tsukiko supposed, remembering her relationship with her own biological father.

Itachi blinked and came back to reality. "Oh. Yes, we got into an argument a few days before I was turned. A man named Danzo turned me when I was 18. I was walking down the streets one night, thinking about what to do with my life when he came out of an alley and started walking towards me. I didn't think much of it, but as he started coming closer I got strange feeling to stay away from him. I looked at Danzo as he walked past me; he had blood staining his lips. I gasped, the blood in my veins freezing and he chuckled. I turned to look at him, but he grabbed my throat first; dragging me towards the alley we were passing. He pressed me against the wall and latched his teeth onto my neck. He drained me of blood and then cut his wrist and put it to my lips. 'Drink,' Danzo commanded. Before I realized what I was doing, I did was I was told and drank. I can't remember what happened after that except that the next morning I woke up in a hotel bed, thirsty. Danzo then told me everything.

"He said he was lonely and needed a companion, and he thought I would make a good friend. I was furious; I shouted and screamed that he ruined my life. That it was an idiotic idea. The whole time I was ramping, Danzo just looked at me. This infuriated me more and I stormed out of the hotel. It was a bad idea and Danzo knew how the ending would play out; with me pleading him to forgive me and help teach me to control the thirst. A week later Danzo told me that we had to leave Konoha. I understood that the villagers have been noticing the disappearances. The night before the scheduled date to leave I snuck out, ran back home, and turned Sasuke. When I returned to Danzo, he was fuming. He demanded the reason for my actions. I told him the truth that I couldn't leave my little brother. Once Sasuke woke up, we left. Danzo told Sasuke everything he told me, he took the news much better than I did. As the three of us traveled I would gather information how on my parents were doing until the day they died. A couple hundred years later Danzo was killed. Sasuke and I never found out the reason; then again we didn't care. After that, the years passed quickly. We traveled the world, finding and losing friends. Finally, about seven decades ago, Sasuke and I joined the coven we are in now." As Itachi finished his story, Tsukiko had a million questions running through her mind. "You can ask your questions," Itachi stated calmly.

Tsukiko didn't know what to start with so she asked the one that was currently on her mind, "Are there any other people in this place?"

"Yes. They are either in their rooms, in the common room, or hunting." Itachi saw Tsukiko slightly grimace in disgust at the hunting part. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." That didn't help Tsukiko feel any better but still carried on.

"How do you kill a vampire? Push it into sunlight?"

"No, that's just folklore. To kill a vampire you have to drink all of their blood. It's very tricky."

"What do you mean by tricky? And I want to hear more about the sun being fake thing."

"It's tricky because you have to get every last drop. Leave just a little and they'll be very weak, but alive. The sun just annoys us. No physical harm is done except from feeling a little achy." Even though Tsukiko bombarded Itachi with questions, he didn't seem to mind. He answered every one of them calmly and honestly.

"Wait," Tsukiko just noticed that Itachi's eyes had returned to their original black pools. "Your eyes. Why aren't they red anymore?"

"They turn unconsciously red when I'm using non-human abilities, or when a vampire has become powerful enough they can make them red when they feel the need."

"Can you do that?" Itachi blinked and his eyes were red again with the three comma like marking surrounding pupil. "Oh," Tsukiko muttered, feeling like an idiot. Itachi chuckled. "What about food?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, bit confused.

"What would happen if you ate human food?"

"We wouldn't be able to taste or digest it."

Tsukiko looked at her hands and swallowed, "Are you ever going to turn me?" She was afraid to hear the answer, but felt like she already knew it.

"Yes, after we mate." Itachi's answer still hit her like a ton of bricks.

Tsukiko was furious. "What is this whole mating thing you keep talking about?!" She yelled. Itachi was suddenly in standing before her; he crouched down and looked her in the eye.

"Don't raise your voice to me," Itachi commanded coldly.

Tsukiko glared at Itachi. "I'm not afraid of you, Itachi."

Said man just smirked and sat back in his chair. "To answer your question, vampires find mates to keep them company throughout their immortal lives. And you, my dear, are the one I chose to become my mate."

Tsukiko scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm not becoming your mate. So, do all vampires kidnap people and force them to mate?"

"No," Itachi answered as if they were talking about the weather. "Some find their mates already as vampires, most do actually. But it is not uncommon to turn your mates."

Tsukiko then remembered Mayu. She shot out of the chair, "Wait, has your brother done anything to Mayu yet?" _He bettered of not, _Tuskiko said to herself.

"No, don't worry. We're not as sadistic as you seem to have thought us to be," Itachi waved off.

"Let me see her," Tsukiko demanded.

Itachi stood up. "Alright, but behave," he said the last part lowly and dangerously. Tsukiko nodded and followed Itachi out of the room. The hall was dull purple and had dark wooden floor boards with small candles sprinkled down the walls every ten paces or so.

Sasuke and Mayu emerged from a few doors down. Mayu darted toward Tsukiko. Tsukiko followed suit and wrapped her arms around Mayu's midsection when they embraced. "Tsukiko! These people, they're vampires!" Mayu whispered, clearly freaked out.

"I know, don't worry. I won't let them hurt you," Tsukiko whispered back, slightly glaring at the brothers as they watched the two girls' little reunion.

Mayu was still clearly upset, so Tsukiko questioned about it. "Sasuke. . . he told me why we're here, that we're to become their mates."

Tsukiko sighed, "Yeah, I know." She didn't know what tell Mayu.

"But we're too young. We're only sixteen. Way too young to do that. . ." Mayu trailed off, but Tsukiko understood where she was going. Tsukiko was at a loss at words. She wanted to tell Mayu that she wouldn't let anything happen to them, but she knew that promise would be broken. Even with Tsukiko's fighting skills, she wouldn't be able to take on a vampire; let alone two.

"I know," Tsukiko agreed sadly.

Itachi cleared his throat, gaining the teens' attention. "How about we introduce you guys to everybody else?" He offered.

Tsukiko looked and him and nodded. "Okay."

Sasuke and Itachi started walking down the long corridor, Mayu and Tsukiko closely behind them. Tsukiko made sure to take in all information on the hall as she could, she felt that it was probably useless but she couldn't help herself. The small group finally came to a halt as they approached a long twirling staircase.

"That's going to take a while to get down," Mayu thought out loud.

"That's why we'll just carry you down," Sasuke explained.

"Like hell," Tsukiko refused stubbornly. "I'm not letting your filthy hands touch me."

Itachi sighed, "Tsukiko, it will make things go a lot more quickly."

"No."

Instead of trying to reason with Tsukiko, Itachi flashed by her and swiped his arm over the back of her knee, causing her to loose balance and fall into his waiting arms. Itachi straightened up, successfully holding Tsukiko bridal style. Before Tsukiko could complain, Sasuke repeated the act with Mayu and both brothers were descending down the staircase with blinding speed.

Once down, Itachi put Tsukiko on her feet. She quickly straightened herself before she swung a fist at Itachi's chest. Her wrist was easily caught by Itachi's iron grasp. With Tsukiko's wrist in his hand he looked at her with a look the said, "Really?" Yanking her hand back Tsukiko saw that Mayu was put on her feet as well, but wasn't as nearly as frustrated as Tsukiko was. _What's wrong with that girl?_ Tsukiko criticized mentally. _These creepers just man-handled us and she doesn't even care. Unless. . _. Tsukiko shook her head at the thought. Mayu wasn't that crazy.

"This way," Sasuke said. He opened a large wooden door and walked through. Itachi ushered the two teens in when they just stood at the entry. Inside was full of lush velvet couches and furniture, along with a large group of what Tsukiko concluded to be vampires. Everyone immediately stopped their conversations and turned their heads towards to new comers. Mayu quickly stepped behind Tsukiko, hiding herself from everyone's attention.

"Itachi, Sasuke. I see your new mates have finally awoken," a man with lopsided grey hair lazily commented. Tsukiko shot him a scowl; Mayu and her were definitely _not _anybody's mates. He was sitting in a sapphire blue velvet air chair with gold trim.

Itachi and Sasuke nodded. "Yes, Kakashi-sama." Itachi confirmed.

A boy with bright blonde hair and a tanned complexion jumped up from the couch he was sitting on with a pale eyed female. "C'mon, Sasuke. Introduce them to us."

The kid's boldness frightened Mayu, resulting her to jump a bit. When he got too close for comfort, Tsukiko glared and growled, "Back off." Everybody in the room looked at her and laughed, including the blonde; his sea blue eyes glittering.

"You guys got your work cut out for you. They seem pretty feisty," a guy with chocolate brown hair and canine like eyes chuckled.

Itachi smirked, "You bet."

Everybody laughed again. "So what are these lovely ladies' names?" The one called Kakashi asked.

Sasuke gently grabbed Mayu's arm and pulled from behind Tsukiko. "This is Mayu," Sasuke swept his arm over the room, "Mayu, this is everyone."

"Uh, hi," Mayu squeaked. Everyone chuckled at her demure personality. Sasuke just stared at her lovingly, causing her to blush. Tsukiko noticed that two female vampires were glaring at Mayu. One blonde the other had pink hair.

"And this is Tsukiko," Itachi introduced. Tsukiko simply nodded in acknowledgement. Itachi directed Tsukiko closer to the others.

"So, this is your coven?" Tsukiko whispered in Itachi's ear.

"Yes, and Kakashi-sama is our leader." Itachi confirmed. Tsukiko began to notice more features of the coven's leader. She saw that he had mix matched eyes, the right one was black and the left was the same blood red Itachi had but he had a thin scar running down over it and stopping at the top of his cheek. He was also pale and had half his face covered with a dark cloth mask.

Itachi started to walk around the room individually presenting Tsukiko to them. Sasuke was doing the same with Mayu. The whole event had taken up a little over than an hour and Tsukiko had learned many things about the collection of vampires. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy that spooked Mayu was Naruto. It surprised Tsukiko that a vampire could be as tan as Naruto was but then again she couldn't really see him being pale. Naruto was mated to Hinata, a pale, black haired, large bosomed woman with pale purple eyes. Next was that pink haired one that was hanging out with the blonde who glared at Mayu. "Pink Freak" Tsukiko had so kindly mentally nick named was actually a fair skinned, green eyed girl, Sakura was her actual name. Her companion Ino, had light blue eyes to match the long blonde hair she owned. A dirty blonde with four pig tail like contraptions and green eyes was Temari, and she was mated to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a lazy fellow; he was slightly tan and had dark brown eyes. His jet black hair was tied up in to a spikey pony tail. Shikamaru's best friend was a husky, light brown haired man named Choji. Gaara and Kankuro were siblings of Temari. Tsukiko was shocked since Gaara's red hair and sea foam eyes didn't resemble Kankuro's dark brunette and black eyed appearance, nor did either of them resemble Temari. A dark haired woman with crimson eyes and a mocha colored man with black hair and matching beard were mated; their names were Kurenai and Asuma. Neji, a boy with brown hair and the same pale purple eyes as Hinata, was mated to Tenten, a brunette with two bunned pig tails on the top of her head and chocolate eyes. Gai and Lee were very close and even had the same look. Glossy black bowl cut and black eyes. Shino wore sunglasses that restricted the knowledge of the color of his eyes but otherwise was a dark brunette. Sai was the palest of them all, even to the point that it looked a bit sickly, and had black hair and black eyes to match. The tanned boy with canine eyes was Kiba.

After they met everyone, Tsukiko and Mayu snuck off to do some exploring of the mansion. When the two were a good ways away from the room they started giggling and laughing about how they had actually left unnoticed. They knew that Itachi and Sasuke would eventually notice them missing and then they would most likely get into a world of chastising and reprimands once they were found. Tsukiko and Mayu couldn't care less though, as they wandered down the endless halls they would start laughing all over again on how they would imagine Itachi and Sasuke's faces once they realized the girls were gone. Tsukiko and Mayu hadn't had a good laugh like they've been having for a long while.

As the teens wandered down one of the hallways, Tsukiko suddenly felt the atmosphere darken. They stopped and turned around. Sakura and Ino were standing right behind them, staring hatefully at Mayu. Instantly Mayu jumped behind Tsukiko and Tsukiko got into a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" Tsukiko snarled. She already dislike the two girls since she caught them glowering at Mayu.

Ino sneered. "Oh nothing, nothing. Just to get that child of a whore to get her grimy hands off of Sasuke," she stated as she approached Tsukiko and Mayu.

* * *

**I know kinda long, but I had to put in a lot of information and such. Well thanks for reading. Reviews and constuctive critism is always welcome. My next update should be in maybe by five to sevens days, I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Cursing. don't like, don't read.**

**Well, I'm actaully really early for my update so that should mean that chapter 5 should be up soon too. I want to thank ****Royal Rain**** for your very pleasant reviews. Thank you.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 4. **

* * *

Tsukiko's glare intensified. They had no right to insult Mayu's mother. "What do you care about Sasuke?" Tsukiko already knew the answer, but she needed to get more information on how this would affect Mayu.

"Haven't you heard? Sasuke is mine," they said matter-of-factly.

Tsukiko put her hands up, a signal to offer peace. "Alright, that's fine. You two can have Sasuke all you want. Now that that's settled, we'll just being leaving now," Tsukiko spoke as if to an injured animal, backing away slowly.

"I wish it were that easy Princess, but as long as that slut is still in the picture, then Sasuke won't be able to focus on us," Ino yapped.

"You two are the sluts. You're probably the loosest bitches I've ever seen and that would be the reason Sasuke doesn't even notice your useless antics," Tsukiko insulted before she could stop herself. She did not take kindly to someone harassing Mayu with those sexual inferences; she was the most innocent person Tsukiko knew.

When Sakura and Ino registered what was just said to them, they turned beet red. "Bicth! You're going to pay for what you just said!" They roared.

Tsukiko just growled two words: "Bring it." Probably not the best choice of words, but the shit already hit the fan, so to speak. She pushed Mayu farther behind herself and lowered deeply into a low center of gravity stance. The two enraged vampires surged forward, hands positioned to act as claws. Tsukiko silently apologized to Mayu and tensed, closing her eyes and preparing for impact. She felt a few strands of her hair rustle in the breeze created by the rushing bodies coming at her. The heat emitting itself from the teeth and hands about to rip into the soft, creamy flesh of her throat. Knew that she was just a millisecond from the pain that would be presented before death.

Tsukiko's eyes flashed up when she heard two high pitched shrieks and a large crash. It was Itachi, and Sakura and Ino were the cause of the crashing sound. They were sliding down from the crater of drywall and dust. Itachi turned his head and made eye contact with Tsukiko, he was beyond furious. Tsukiko couldn't even come up with a name for the emotion Itachi was distributing. He looked back to Ino and Sakura as they started standing back up again. One look from Itachi and their eyes faded from the red vampire eyes and to their original colors.

Itachi's voice was low, dangerous, furious, and dead serious, "Consider yourselves lucky, but this is your one and only warning: if you ever harm Tsukiko or Mayu ever again, I will personally make you regret the day your worthless mothers brought you into this unforgiving world. I don't even want to see you in the same room as them. Do I make myself clear?" Sakura and Ino nodded franticly, trembling as they clung to each other. "Good," Itachi spoke in the same threatening voice that promised pain. "Now go."

They scramble away from the scene, tripping on their own feet trying to get away. Itachi looked back to Tsukiko and Mayu, both refusing eye contact, as a child who was just caught lying would do. "Get up," his voice cold and commanding. In all that confusion Mayu did not notice that she fell to the floor and was currently sitting Indian style, and Tsukiko was still crouched lowly to the ground. Both did as they were told, thrusting their hands against the cool wood to launch their bodies into a standing position.

Itachi turned around and started walking back from the way they came. The girls followed solemnly, staring at their feet as they did. The whole travel back not one word was exchanged. When Mayu reached the door to Sasuke's room she quickly hugged Tsukiko and turned the knob. Tsukiko mentally wished her luck and continued her way. Itachi opened the door to the room and motioned Tsukiko inside. He closed the door quietly and watched Tsukiko's back as she went to sit down on the bed.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell went on back there?" Itachi's voice was still ice cold as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Her arms hung shamefully by her side as Tsukiko finally made eye contact. "Sakura and Ino really like Sasuke," she mumbled quietly.

"That doesn't explain crap."

Tsukiko sighed. Might as well tell him, no reason in keeping what happened a secret. "When we were wandering around the halls, Ino and Sakura suddenly came out of nowhere and started saying that Sasuke was there's and that Mayu was distracting him. Ino called Mayu a slut and before I could control myself, I said some very rude things. This caused Sakura and Ino the get mad and then you come in."

"Saving your ass," Itachi finished for her.

". . .Yeah," Tsukiko looked down sheepishly.

"You are not to be out of this room without me, Sasuke, or Kakashi-sama. If I catch you doing so, then I will not hesitate to punish you. Do I make myself clear?" Itachi stated.

"Bu—"

"Do I make myself clear?" He interrupted.

"Yes," Tsukiko surrendered.

"Why would you risk your life for Mayu?" Itachi questioned, his voice softening slightly.

"Well, it's just like you and Sasuke. We're practically siblings. I mean, I thought you would already know that." Tsukiko explained.

"Just because we overheard your names doesn't make us immediate stalkers," Itachi defended, referring to when he told Tsukiko that they knew Mayu and her's name.

"Oh, guess that makes sense."

"Yes, now explain in more detail," he urged.

Tsukiko laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Guess I'll just start from the very beginning," Tsukiko quoted Itachi, producing a chuckle from him as he walked towards the bed and laid beside her. "I am Kyoko Tsukiko Ichiyusai. I was named Kyoko because I looked exactly like my mother, Yuuka–besides the fact that I'm a brunette and she was a red head. I got the darkness of my hair from my true father, Tatsuya. My mother and Tatsuya divorced when I was about five. Not long after my mother married Daisuke, who was more of a father to me than Tatsuya ever was, and technically is since I don't know if he's died or not, but whatever. Life was good; I met Mayu in the second grade and actually became friends in the third." Tsukiko smiled at the memory.

"You're real name is Kyoko?" Itachi smirked.

"Yeah, my mom always wanted to name me Tsukiko but some tradition thing made it that I had to flip my initials with Tatsuya, whose is T.K., so mine is K.T." Tsukiko explained further. "Anyway, it all really started when we were thirteen. My mother and father were going to the theater to see a movie with Mayu's parents, Jun Oishi and Suki Oishi. At the last minute Ami, Mayu's younger sister, decided that she wanted to go with them too. Mayu and I wanted to stay home and hang out. On their way to their destination, a huge truck crashed into our parents; killing them instantly. From then on, Mayu and I became orphans. When we first arrived at the orphanage I knew that it was going to be a difficult stay. The employees there were abusive and cruel, never missing an opportunity to make someone feel worthless. We were separated and sent off to different homes numerous times. For three years we shipped off and brought back. I never was able to stay in the same foster home for more than a week; I was always getting into fights with the other kids and always stubborn to the adults. Poor Mayu was never noticed because of her quietness and shyness. She could never defend herself and was always walked all over. Finally we found each other again and knew we needed to leave." Tsukiko had finished, but still was in the past.

Itachi looked over at Tsukiko. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Something like that will never happened to you guys again," Itachi promised.

"Oh, yeah. Because we're going to be your mates," Tsukiko spat as she jumped away from him. "I'm taking a shower," she informed as she walked to the door in the far left corner. Once inside, Tsukiko locked the door and slide her back against it as she sank to the marble floor. "I can't," she whispered to herself. "No, I can't be falling for him."

* * *

**Hoped you liked this update and that it didn't suck too much. And Kyoko means "mirror" so if you were wondering, now you know. Chapter 5 should be up in four to six days. Again reviews and constructive critism are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: Minor cussing.**

**Well, here's chapter 5.**

* * *

Tsukiko slowly stood from the floor. The bathroom was huge and looked expensive. The wall directly in front of her was an entire mirror, along with the wall to her left that had a marble counter running aside the length of it. There was both a shower and a tub; both equally large. Tsukiko headed towards the shower, and turned it on. She had never really enjoyed baths as most people did. While waiting for the water to heat up, Tsukiko stripped her clothes off. After she had discarded the skinny jeans and black top with her matching under garments, Tsukiko looked at herself in the mirrored wall.

Her dark auburn hair hung straight to just past her shoulder blades; her brown eyes matching. Her creamy skin hung onto her bones in just the right places, showing off her slim figure. Tsukiko's mile long legs and arms added to make her look even more thin, though not diminishing the size of her little more than average sized breasts. While undertaking her self assessment, Tsukiko realized that she was missing the cuts that should be adorning her skin from the tussle she had with the men. Tsukiko also noticed that the shirt she had been wearing didn't have any tear where the injuries would've been placed. She made a mental note to ask Itachi about that.

Tsukiko sighed as she remembered about Itachi. She was so confused. Tsukiko saw condensation coated the mirrors and determined that the shower had warmed up. She opened the glass door and stepped under the hot spray of water; shuddering in the warmth. Tsukiko looked over to the miniature ledge that held the toiletries. She picked up a strawberry and cream shampoo that Itachi got for her. Tsukiko smiled as she caught a whiff of the aroma that came when she opened the bottle. She applied a generous amount and began to massage into her wet locks. She repeated the process with the matching conditioner and lathered her body with lavender body wash.

Tsukiko stepped out and grabbed a fluffy white towel to quickly dry her hair and then wrapped it around her body. As she walked to the counter she saw that in her rush to the bathroom she didn't bring any clothes to change into. Tsukiko mentally scolded herself and walked towards the door. "Itachi?" She called out softly.

"Yes?" Itachi answered from the other side of the door.

Tsukiko swallowed, feeling like a major idiot. "I forgot to bring in some clothes. Can you grab me some?"

Tsukiko received no answer but a small knock on the door. She opened it just a sliver. In came Itachi's hand holding some dark fabric, Tsukiko took it from him and examined it. "Uh, thanks, but I don't do dresses. Can you just hand me my back pack?"

"Alright," Itachi agreed and Tsukiko heard footsteps fading, and then coming back. Tsukiko opened the door fully to accommodate the bigger cargo.

Tsukiko instantly wished she didn't do so. The way Itachi looked her up and down, admiring the flawless flesh laced with tiny droplets of water and silky dark brunette hair falling down her shoulders, Tsukiko felt like he could see through the towel. When he licked his lips, Tsukiko had to fight a shiver. "Thanks," Tsukiko stuttered and then shut the door and relocked it. She turned around and placed her bag onto the counter. Digging around, she came up with her brush, clean clothes, and her tooth brush. Tsukiko ran the brush through her damp locks; when tangle free she put the brush back onto the counter. She put on her favorite bra along with her favorite panties. On top of those she wore a grey wife beater and dark blue skinny jeans. As she finished fixing herself, Tsukiko quickly brushed her teeth, grabbed her pack and dirty clothes, and walked out the door.

Itachi was lying on his stomach on the bed, faced propped up on his hands, and smiling sweetly at Tsukiko. Tsukiko almost smiled back, but instead just dropped her back pack on one of the chairs and asked where to put her dirty clothes. Itachi motioned for the clothes and just tossed them into a wicker basket by the drawers. Tsukiko remembered that she needed to ask a question. She sat in the unoccupied chair and turned toward him. "Hey, Itachi. What happened to the cuts I had? And that my shirt wasn't torn?" Tsukiko asked, voice dripping with curiosity.

"I healed them." Itachi replied simply.

"How?"

"Well, vampires possess very powerful blood. So, I cut my thumb and spread it over your wounds to heal them." Itachi explained further.

"Okay then, what about my shirt?" Tsukiko repeated.

A slightly mischievous look swept over his face. "I so kindly changed it for you so that you didn't walk around with raggedy clothing," he stated innocently.

Tsukiko's mouth dropped and crossed her arms over her chest, subconsciously preforming a habit to try and hide herself. "You creep," Tsukiko grumbled. Itachi just chuckled.

"It's not like I haven't seen the female body before," Itachi reassured.

"That doesn't make the situation any better," Tsukiko growled.

Itachi chuckled again. "You hungry?" Not that she thought about it, Tsukiko didn't remember when she last ate.

"Yeah, now that I think about it."

"Alright," Itachi said rolling off his stomach and getting up. "Let's get some dinner." Tsukiko stood up as well and followed him to the kitchen.

Tsukiko and Itachi had finally made it to the kitchen. "Why would you have a kitchen if you don't eat food?" Tsukiko questioned as they walked through the doorway.

"Well, everyone once in a while, us vampires like to act human and eat a huge feast," Itachi responded.

"Really?"

"No, not really. The kitchen came with the place," Itachi retorted.

"Smart ass," Tsukiko muttered.

Mayu and Sasuke were already there and Mayu was sifting through the fridge. "Hey, stranger," Tsukiko greeted Mayu's back. She turned around and waved.

"Want to help me make dinner?" Mayu offered.

"Sure, what we havin'?" Tsukiko only used her slang with Mayu when there were joking around.

"Haven't figured that out yet," Mayu put on a thoughtful face.

"What about something easy and quick, like ramen?" Tsukiko suggested. Mayu agreed and the two started heating the water and opening the packages.

"I remember when Naruto was still human, he was addicted to ramen," Sasuke smiled as he voiced out the memory.

"Tsukiko is like, an expert or something on making ramen," Mayu said while carefully dumping the noodles into the boiling water.

"You knew Naruto when he was still human?" Tsukiko inquired.

"Well, we ran into each other way back when and, well it's a long and boring story," Sasuke clarified. Tsukiko was quite confused, but decided not to in press to it. When their dinner was done cooking, Tsukiko proceeded to strain the noodles and add some broth to the bowls. After rummaging through a few drawers, Mayu came up with two pairs of chop sticks.

"Here, the dining room is this way," Itachi led through the door by the stove. Tsukiko snatched two napkins while carrying the bowls and placing them on one end of the long dining table.

Tsukiko and Mayu carried out small conversation while eating their ramen. Tsukiko looked toward the brothers, who were sitting across from them, and asked the time.

Sasuke looked at the Rolex on his left wrist and replied, "2:38, to be exact."

"P.M.?"

"A.M."

"Wow, why aren't we sleeping right now?" Mayu questioned.

"We're vampires. So naturally, we're nocturnal," Itachi reasoned.

"Guess that makes sense." Tsukiko was playing with the last of her noodles. Mayu seemed to be finished too and was staring at the empty bowl. "Whelp," Tsukiko said, pushing herself up from the table. "Now it's time for the clean up."

As she started to gather the bowls and chop sticks, Itachi took them from her grasp. "I'll take care of these," he was gone and back in a flash, hands free of the bowls. "Well get someone to clean them up later. Now, how about an official tour of the mansion?"

Tsukiko and Mayu looked at each other before shrugging and nodding in approval. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Well, not really thrilling. But not to worry, it does lead to something. Hope you liked it, chapter 6 will be fininshed in two days, three max. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Well, here's chapter 6. I hope you like it. Also, thank ****Royal Rain**** and ****Masamune Uchiha****, you guys are awesome and rock. **

* * *

Itachi led Tsukiko and Mayu, with Sasuke bringing up the rear. They followed Itachi back out of the dining room and through the kitchen. Down the long hall was where the group started to encounter actual rooms. Itachi passed the common room without introduction since that's where Mayu and Tsukiko were shown to the other vampires. The door next to it held a large gaming room full of luxury pieces of equipment to entertain the minds of those who used them. Tsukiko was drawn to the shoji board and was informed by Sasuke that Shikamaru enjoyed shoji as well. Now out of the game room, the private theater was next. It had red velvet chairs that looked like it should be in a Victorian era home instead of a private cinema. After a few more turns, Itachi showed the girls the many guest rooms they had.

"Why aren't we staying in a guest room?" Mayu asked.

"You are to become our mates. You'll stay in our rooms," Sasuke replied flatly. Mayu's face fell and Tsukiko rolled her eyes at the answer.

"Bull crap, we aren't doing anything of the sort," Tsukiko growled, glaring at the boys, Itachi in particular.

Itachi glared back with the same intensity. "Oh, trust me. You will," he countered.

"In your dreams, Poser," Tsukiko insulted. Tsukiko was slammed forcefully into the wall, hand clenched tightly around her throat. Itachi's red eyes staring menacingly into her chocolate ones. Tsukiko could hear Mayu whimper as Sasuke held her back from trying to help.

"Do not insult me. Do not defy me. And do not underestimate me. Disruption these instructions and you will not be happy. Understand?" Itachi whispered in Tsukiko's ear. On the outside Tsukiko gritted her teeth and nodded, hate in her eyes, but on the inside she was scared, almost terrified. She never feared anyone or anything before, yet somehow this individual actually made her want to run and hide. Tsukiko couldn't understand how. Itachi released his gripped and stepped back. "Good, let's continue."

Sasuke released Mayu as well. Mayu launched herself into Tsukiko's arms, gripping as if she would disappear if she let go. Tsukiko just hugged back and carried on with the tour, the episode rerunning in her mind.

Sasuke led them around the second floor this time. The floor was where the other vampires' rooms were. Sasuke pointed out where everybody's room was. About half way through, there was a library. Mayu and Tsukiko were enchanted by the huge room loaded with books from floor to ceiling.

They two girls separated and went their ways scouring for books that grabbed their interest. Both Mayu and Tsukiko had always had a love for books since they were children, though through the years they found that they had no time for reading at the orphanage. The girls decided that now was a good time to start catching up. They looked at covers, read titles, felt the feel of paper beneath their fingertips.

After about an hour Itachi and Sasuke retrieved Tsukiko and Mayu. "Why do we have to leave?" Mayu pouted.

"There's more to show you," Itachi smiled at the girl's pout.

The small group walked out of the library and into the maze of halls. Soon in their path was another door. Sasuke opened it and behind it were steep stairs leading to what seemed to be an attic. The attic stairs looked to had not been used in a while as it had dust covering the planks of wood. Tsukiko grimaced at the spider webs collecting in the corners. Sasuke started taking a step when Mayu pulled Tsukiko's arm in distress.

"Yes?" Tsukiko said looking down at her friend.

"I don't want to go up there, it looks scary," Mayu panicked.

Sasuke turned to look back, frowning at Mayu's discomfort. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, clearly concerned.

"That place gives me the creeps," Mayu explained.

"Don't worry, we don't have too," Tsukiko hushed, turning them around. She looked up at Itachi for the first since their incident earlier, hiding her fear with a cold stare. Itachi nodded and let them pass by. They went back the way they came with Sasuke leading again. More turns brought them to a pair of French doors. Itachi opened one side, allowing them through. Tsukiko and Mayu gasped at the scene before them.

In the pitch black night sky, under the moonlight with lanterns scattered around was a beautiful traditional Japanese garden. There was a stone path that looped around the Sakura blossom trees and all around. A small red bridge arched over a crystal clear stream flowing over palm sized grey stones. One majestic weeping willow sat on the left side of the garden watching it's kingdom. Small flowers coated a large flower bed with many soft colors. In all the middle of this was a medium sized fountain that contained koi fish in the base of the structure.

"Want to go down there?" Itachi offered.

"Sure, but how?" Mayu answered.

"We'll jump," Sasuke said.

"Um, Mayu and I aren't exactly vampires, so we can't jump down from a second story balcony," Tsukiko stated.

"We'll hold you as we jump down," Sasuke clarified.

"I don't know if that's exactly safe," interjected Tsukiko.

"Of course it will be, we're vampires," Itachi scoffed.

"Still, I rather not be man handled anymore tonight," Tsukiko crossed her arms, then a smile slowly crept upon her face as she gotten an idea into her head. "Can you catch?"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked. Chapter 7 should be out with in a few days. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not on Naruto or any of it's charcters.**

**Hey, sorry I'm kinda late on my update but I was hanging out with a friend so I had no time to write. Well, this is chapter 7, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah," Itachi answered hestitantly. "Why?"

"That's how we'll get down. We'll jump and you two will catch us," Tsukiko explained.

"We should totally do that," Mayu agreed instantly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sasuke asked, both brothers looking at the girls as if they had just lost their sanity.

Tsukiko's grin widened. "It'll be fun. A real adrenalin rush." Mayu was nodding, huge smile plastered on her face as well.

"Um. . .I guess there's no harm in that idea," Sasuke shrugged.

Itachi thought about it for a little while more before finally agreeing to the odd request. Itachi and Sasuke walked over to the railing and hauling themselves over. Tsukiko and Mayu walked over to the railing like the two before them just did. Tsukiko looked over at Mayu and saw that she was looking back; they shared a smile before lifting themselves on the ledge. Tsukiko took a breath as she knew what was coming next. Her hands grew clammy and a light sweat broke out over her body. As her feet dangled into nothingness of air, her stomach tightened. The moment before the jump was her favorite, the feeling that she actually had control of something in her life sweeping over her. Tsukiko pushed off the ledge, wind trying to thrust her up at she plummeted down. Her stomach flipping, air whispering secrets in her ear, the feeling of being free. Then she was in Itachi's arms and it was over, only the extra adrenalin running through her veins gave proof that the event had actually took place.

"Thanks," Tsukiko nodded as she was put down. When she looked over to Sasuke, she saw that Mayu was still in his arms; looking at him in a dazed expression. Sasuke put her down and Mayu blushed. Tsukiko frowned and looked away, crossing her arms in habit. The habit had started in the sixth grade in an attempt to either comfort herself or try to hide herself, she never cared to figure it out.

Itachi and Sasuke lead the girls to the center of the garden, by the flowing fountain. Tsukiko and Mayu looked at everything, trying to see the whole thing at once. Tsukiko stepped away from the group, but then looked back at Itachi. His lips curved slightly upward as he nodded a silent permission to Tsukiko. Tsukiko smiled and grabbed Mayu's arm, running from the fountain. The girls ran all around the garden, exploring and memorizing each and every detail it held.

No detail had been overlooked, every plant investigated. The lanterns placed in just the right places casted shadows over the vegetation. Tsukiko fell in love with little garden and its treasures.

Itachi and Sasuke had jumped onto a thick branch of a Sakura tree while they watched the girls run over the property, smiling at the happiness surrounding them.

"Hey, Tsukiko. Wanna play hide and seek?" Mayu called to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko looked back. "That's so childish, Mayu," Tsukiko replied. "But, you're it!" She yelled running from her friend.

"Wait! What do I count to?!" Mayu exclaimed.

"I don't know. Twenty?"

"Alright," Mayu covered her eyes and started counting. Tsukiko ran and dove through the bushes and shrubs until she found the perfect spot. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"

Mayu sprinted around the garden, eventually finding the hidden Tsukiko in a bush. Once the role was changed, Mayu repeated Tsukiko's feat and found a great hiding spot. Of course she was found and after quite a bit of the game, Mayu yelled that she quit.

"You know, this reminds me of yet we played hide and seek in that buffet awhile back," Tsukiko stated, jumping down from the weeping willow's branches.

"Oh, yeah. That was so funny," Mayu laughed. "And we tried putting salt into Akihito's soda, but we both chickened out and he didn't taste it."

Tsukiko laughed, "That too. Then you completely wasted the dessert."

"And I felt so bad," Mayu covered her mouth with her small hand, hiding her laugh. "Remember the helmets of shame?"

Tsukiko walked over to Mayu. "When we wasted like, five thousand yen in a drug store? Yeah, 'course I remember that," Tsukiko chuckled. "We were j-walking too. We probably broke five laws that day."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

After several memories were exchanged and fits of amusement settled, Mayu said, "Man, those were the good days."

"I second that," Tsukiko agreed. The girls were now lying in the lush grass, staring up at the bright stars. Tsukiko sighed, "I recall back at Hisae's birthday party at the beach is when I finally figured out where one of the dippers were located, but since then I still can find it again."

"Who cares? It's not like you're ever going to need to use that information," Mayu stated.

Tsukiko yawned. "True."

Mayu thought for a moment, and then looked over at Tsukiko. "Since when do you say 'recall?'"

Tsukiko smiled. "I don't know. When I feel like using big words," she shrugged.

Mayu laid back down. "You haven't changed one bit."

"You haven't either, my friend."

"No need to."

"True that."

Mindless chit-chat like that went on for a little while, a yawn being produced every once in a while. Tsukiko wondered if Itachi and Sasuke were doing the same. Soon the girls heard the sound of feet through grass and looked up. Sasuke and Itachi were watching Tsukiko and Mayu give them a questioning look.

"It's getting late. We should head inside," Itachi explained. When Tsukiko and Mayu looked at the horizon, sure enough the sun was starting to rise.

"If I knew any better I would ask if you meant getting early," Tsukiko said looking back at Itachi.

"Smart girl, now come on." Itachi lowered a hand. Tsukiko grabbed it, being pulled up. She dusted the back of her jeans off and straightened her clothes. Sasuke repeated the action with Mayu.

The group head back indoors while the sun painted various colors onto the fresh dawn sky. Tsukiko yawned as they were let through the first story doors, rather than jumping up into the second story balcony. Mayu seemed to be more affected by fatigue as she was dragging her already slow footsteps. Her eyes were drooping to the point of almost being closed. Tsukiko felt bad that her friend could handle being active for such a long period of time. Tsukiko, on the other hand, could handle very little sleep for very long periods of time. She acquired the habit from endless nights of either insomnia or homework.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke wrapped his arm around Mayu's waist in concern.

Tsukiko came up from behind him and removed his arm. "She's fine. Just a little sleepy is all," Tsukiko reassured, helping Mayu walk. "Come on, just a little further, Mayu."

The long travel to the bed rooms had finally ended as Sasuke and Mayu entered their room. Tsukiko silenced a growl that threatened to appear as the thought of Mayu sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke went through her mind. Rage turn to regret as she realized that the same would go for her and Itachi. Tsukiko gulped when they got to the door.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 7. I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too boring. The next update will hopefully be in about four days, maybe? Anyway, reviews and constructive critism are always welcome. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**

**Sorry my update is so late. You guys probably want to kill me right now, but I've been really busy and tired lately. Since I've made you guys wait so long, I made this chapter exciting. Or so I hope. Well Enjoy! **

* * *

Itachi turned the knob and swung the door inward; motioning Tsukiko in with a swing of his hand. She walked in, crossing her arms in the process. Tsukiko heard Itachi close the door behind them and walk towards the bed. When Tsukiko looked over to him, he was shedding his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Tsukiko screeched.

Itachi looked back. "Calm down. I'm getting ready for bed. I recommend you do the same," he replied matter-of-factly.

"I can't calm down when a stranger is stripping in front of me," Tsukiko countered, tightening the hold over her chest.

"Well then, you better get used to it," Itachi responded, starting to unzip his jeans. Tsukiko quickly crossed the room, grabbed her bag, and headed into the bathroom before Itachi could remove any more clothing.

"No modesty," Tsukiko muttered, shaking her head. "Well, with a body like that you don't have to b—no, no. Naughty thoughts." Tsukiko changed into a dark purple tank top with black gym that had her middle school's crest on the lower left pants leg. She brushed her teeth and combed the tangles from the hide and go seek game out of her chocolate colored locks. When Tsukiko's evening routine was finished, she carefully went over to exit the bathroom; hoping Itachi had finished changing. Bracing herself if Itachi had indeed not finished, Tsukiko opened the door.

Itachi seemed to be finished as he was sitting on the left side of the bed, but he was only in his black boxers. Tsukiko looked away, glad that she didn't blush from embarrassment. "I thought you were getting ready for bed?" Tsukiko questioned, tossing her clothes into the wicker laundry basket.

Itachi smirked at her sudden shyness from his under dressed body. "I did and I am."

"Well, most people get have a shirt and pants to sleep," Tsukiko clarified.

"It gets too hot," Itachi waved off. "Now come."

He patted the empty spot next to him, lifting the covers for the two of them. Tsukiko sighed and slowly walked to the spot she was beckoned to, dragging her feet in the process. Itachi grabbed her waist and pulled Tsukiko over, pressing her against his bare chest; which was surprisingly warm. Tsukiko tensed at the unfamiliar feeling and froze. Itachi adjusted his position, trying to get them comfortable.

"Relax, we're just going to sleep. Nothing more, nothing less," he whispered in Tsukiko's ear. Tsukiko nodded, fighting the shivers from rolling down her spine. Tsukiko then closed her eyes, forcing her body to loosen up. She adjusted herself and found a comfortable position on her side.

"Itachi, what about the lights?" Tsukiko mumbled, drowsiness already overwhelming her. She looked at Itachi's face as he blew out his breath in front of him, causing the fireplace and candles to extinguish. "Thanks," Tsukiko's eyes widened in amazement.

"No problem. Good night," he murmured, kissing the top of Tsukiko's head. Tsukiko jumped slightly at the action, not expecting Itachi to do that.

"Night."

* * *

Tsukiko was lying face down on the warm mattress, the hot covers pulled up to her shoulders. She sighed and snuggled closer, smiling a bit. The mattress chuckled, sending vibrations through her slim frame. Tsukiko's eyes flew open to see that she was fully on top on Itachi, not the mattress. "Crap!" Tsukiko cried, rolling off of Itachi at lightning speed. She sat up so quickly, the head rush blinded Tsukiko and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep from falling over.

"You alright?"

Tsukiko could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm fine," she growled.

"Not exactly a morning person, are you?" Itachi teased. Tsukiko just glared at him and got up, now fully awake from the little scenario.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Tsukiko grabbed her back pack and entered the bathroom. She quickly scrubbed down and dressed into a loose, pale lavender shirt that stopped right above her pants line with the sleeves cutting off at the elbow. Her bra showed through the thin material, but Tsukiko wasn't bothered by it. She also wore dark grey jeans, ripped at the knees. Tsukiko finished brushing her teeth and walked back into the room.

Tsukiko walked out with her bag and sat on the unmade bed. Itachi walked toward the bathroom, informing Tsukiko on the way that he was going to shower. Tsukiko nodded.

"What to do? What to do?" Tsukiko muttered to herself, circling the room. The fireplace and candles were once again lit, giving the room some light. Tsukiko decided to make the bed to try to pass some time, even if only by a minute or two. Once the bed was done, Tsukiko grew bored again. She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Tsukiko found amusement to try and find pictures in the patterns that were created from when the ceiling was being constructed. A little while later Tsukiko heard the door open. She expected to see that Itachi had finished his shower, but was surprised to see Mayu bounding across the carpet, her brown with a tint of green eyes radiant. Tsukiko sat up.

"Good morning, Tsukiko," she greeted hugging Tsukiko.

"Morning," Tsukiko replied, returning the hug. Tsukiko looked toward Sasuke, "Itachi's in the shower."

Sasuke nodded. With his hands in his black jean pockets, Sasuke made his way towards one of the chairs and sat.

"I'm hungry," Mayu whined to Tsukiko.

"Join the club. Let's go grab some cereal," Tsukiko stood up.

"We'll get you two some food when Itachi is finished," Sasuke interjected.

Tsukiko glared at Sasuke. "Why should we wait? Itachi said as long as we're with one of you we could leave the room," Tsukiko challenged.

"That is true, but I'm not leaving the room until my brother is finished," Sasuke replied. Tsukiko gave Sasuke a look that could kill as she knew that she had lost the little battle. Sasuke only smirked back mockingly.

Tsukiko sat back on the bed and conversed with Mayu. Soon Itachi emerged from the bathroom outfitted in a white v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans. "Thanks for waiting," he taunted, hearing the argument from the shower. "Now let's grab you something to eat." Itachi wrapped an arm around Tsukiko's waist when they exited Itachi's room. Tsukiko unwrapped the arm, grimacing. Itachi gave Tsukiko a look of warning and placed his arm around her waist again. Tsukiko swallowed and decided to just ignore the limb, not wanting to make Itachi angry.

In the kitchen, Tsukiko and Mayu got out their bowls and picked a cereal. When they were finished they placed their bowls in the sink and asked about the agenda for today.

"You guys are going to go read in the library," Sasuke answered.

"Why?" Mayu wondered.

"Itachi and I are going hunting today."

Mayu crinkled her nose in disgust and Tsukiko frowned a little. "It's not as bad as you th—" Itachi tried to explain.

"We don't want to know," Tsukiko interrupted, holding a hand up to stop the sentence. Itachi nodded and gestured for the girls to follow him and Sasuke. "Who's going to be there with us?" Tsukiko asked.

"Kakashi-sama. He'll be reading in there too," Sasuke responded.

"Hello, Kakashi-sama," Itachi greeted, walking into the library.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Yo," he waved lazily to Itachi. "Good morning girls," Kakashi turned his attention to Tsukiko and Mayu, eyes closed and unturned in a cheerful smile.

"Good morning," the girls repeated.

Kakashi nodded to the brothers. "Alright, now good luck hunting."

"Yes, sir." And Itachi and Sasuke were off.

"You can go check out some books," Kakashi told Mayu and Tsukiko after a few awkward moments of them just standing there. The two nodded and ran off into one of the many shelves of books.

"Tsukiko, have you ever seen so many books?" Mayu asked.

"Nope," Tsukiko grinned, snatching a book that had caught her interest. Mayu did the same and the large study grew quiet as the three had all been swooped up into the realms of their stories.

"Hey, Tsukiko," Mayu whispered.

"Yes?" Tsukiko whispered back, looking up from her hardback.

"What is Kakashi-sama reading? He hasn't looked up from it once," observed quietly.

Tsukiko studied the green cover. She recognized the title from when she was in a foster home, the lady was addicted to the book and Tsukiko was curious as to why; so as most teens would do, she read it. A big mistake that mentally scarred her for life.

"That, my friend, is one of the books in the _Icha Icha_ series," Tsukiko informed.

"What's that?"

"To put it bluntly, basically porn."

"Oh my god, that's nasty! Why would he be reading that?" Mayu shrieked, thoroughly grossed out.

Tsukiko looked back at Kakashi. "Well, a guy with the looks he has definitely doesn't need to read that to get a glimpse of the romantic life," Tsukiko explained.

"Are you saying you think Kakashi-sama's hot?" Mayu accused.

Tsukiko shrugged, "I'm not gonna lie. He's not a bad looking fellow."

Mayu looked at Kakashi too. "You're right, not bad at all."

The girls started laughing, not noticing Kakashi smile underneath his mask at their conversation and behavior. He shook his head at the innocence of them, returning his attention back to his story.

When Tsukiko and Mayu calmed down, Mayu started reading her book again. Tsukiko stood silently; Mayu and Kakashi were lost in the fictional realm. Slow and inaudible, Tsukiko made her way over to the door and slid out of the library.

Tsukiko was about four rooms away before she felt confident that no one noticed her departure. "Man, it's good to stretch my legs out after a while," Tsukiko said to herself. The brunette walked about the halls, humming a few tunes.

As she was about to round a corner, Tsukiko heard a voice. Itachi's. _Crap!_ Tsukiko yelled in her mind, turning around to high tail it out of there. Wait, there was another voice too. Tsukiko carefully poked her head around the edge to quickly see who the other person was and then jerked back. It was Naruto. The two were discussing something, no someone.

"I don't know what to do with Tsukiko. She refuses to accept me." Itachi sounded a bit hurt. Tsukiko felt a small wave of guilt wash through her.

The next comment completely reversed the guilt and brought on fuming rage. "Bro, just mate with her. She'll _have_ to accept you then," Naruto stated. Tsukiko was revolted, pissed, and a little scared if Itachi agreed to the repulsing advice.

Itachi didn't say anything for a minute, thinking. "Well, I guess I'll just play it by ear."

Tsukiko didn't stay long enough to hear anything else. She walked as fast and quietly as she could away from the two vampires. Many turns later, Tsukiko found herself running down the halls; her earlier emotions fueling her. "That thing won't freaking touch me if that's the last thing I do," Tsukiko panted. Eventually she calmed down and leaned against a wall, catching her breath. Tsukiko tilted her head up, closing her eyes. A warm breeze fluttered against her throat. "What the hell?" Tsukiko whispered, opening her eyes.

Kankuro was face to face with Tsukiko, noses almost brushing each other. Tsukiko stopped breathing, quite shocked. His hands were on either side of her face, blocking and chance of escape. "Uh. . .hi." Tsukiko kept her voice calm.

"Why, hello there," Kankuro replied coolly.

"What's up?" Tsukiko asked, keeping the calm façade.

"Nothing much. Just hanging with a very sexy woman," Kankuro's voice was husky.

"Well, shouldn't you be getting back to her?"

Kankuro moved his head to skim his lips against Tsukiko's neck, inhaling her scent. "You're right I should."

"That's not what I meant," Tsukiko clarified, pushing her hands against Kankuro's chest. He wouldn't budge.

"I know," Kankuro replied, continuing his ministrations.

"Then get off," Tsukiko pushed harder.

"No, you're going to become my mate. Not that overachiever, Itachi's." Kankuro pressed his face into the junction of Tsukiko's shoulder and neck. He moved a hand to rest on Tsukiko's hip, slightly massaging it. Tsukiko could feel Kankuro open his mouth against her throat, her skin damping from his saliva.

"Hey, Kankuro, isn't that Itachi's mate?" Tsukiko had never been happier at being called Itachi's mate then at that moment. Tsukiko turned to look at where the voice came from.

"Shikamaru, shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" Kankuro growled, not releasing Tsukiko.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Probably should," he yawned for empathies. "But a man should also always help a woman, not hurt one."

"You don't know what the story with us is, Nara."

"Actually I do, and I recommend that you stop before I call for Itachi to come. He probably won't be as forgiving as I am."

Kankuro glared at Shikamaru, releasing Tsukiko. In a blink of an eye Kankuro was gone. Tsukiko looked at Shikamaru. "Come on," he started walking, hands hooked behind his head.

"Uh, thanks," Tsukiko mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru waved off. "But you should probably stop walking around this place without any trusted escorts or next time I might not be able to save you from Itachi's wrath when he finds you in that kind of predicament."

Tsukiko looked down. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I know I'm right."

Tsukiko changed the subject, "Sasuke told me that you like shoji."

"Yeah," Shikamaru confirmed. "Do you?"

"Yeah, haven't placed it in years though, so I'm a little rusty."

"Nothing a little playing won't fix. Wanna play sometime?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"No problem. And here we are," Shikamaru opened the door to the library for Tsukiko. Tsukiko thanked him one more time before slipping back in.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 8. Sorry if it's pretty long but I tried to make it really good. Hopefully my next update will be very soon. Remember: reviews and constructive critism are welcome. See ye next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Also, I do not own ****_30 Days of Night _****and it might contain a small spoiler for those who did not see the movie****_._**

**I hope you like this chapter. Not too exciting but things with soon be heating up ;).**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukiko silently closed the library door. When she turned around, she was face to face with Mayu; well kinda. It was more like face to chest because of Mayu's short form. "Where were you?!" She whispered fiercely. Kakashi simply looked at Tsukiko with a lazy "I don't care, but just don't do it again" look. Tsukiko slid from between Mayu and the door and walk towards the spot she was sitting in before she left.

Plopping down on the floor, Tsukiko patted the spot next to her for Mayu. "I took a walk," she explained casually. Mayu narrowed her eyes, not believing a word she said.

"What else?"

Tsukiko sighed; she knew that both of them were too stubborn to back down from the discussion. "What happened was. . ." Tsukiko explained everything that had happened outside of the library in great detail, except what she heard Itachi and Naruto conversing about.

"He did what?!" Mayu shrieked.

"Calm down. It was nothing."

"What do you mean by 'nothing?' He almost—"

"It's fine, Mayu. Shikamaru was there and nothing happened." Tsukiko reassured, growing a bit irritated that Mayu wasn't listening.

"What if Shikamaru wasn't there, huh? What would have happened?" Mayu stated matter-of-factly.

Tsukiko knew what would have happened. She would have demolished her pride and called for Itachi. Once he was there, he would save her. . .until he punished her for ignoring his commands. Tsukiko would then take Itachi's punishment quietly; fully understanding that she deserved whatever he decided. "I get it. It was a stupid idea. I won't do it again," Tsukiko hissed instead of answering her question.

Tsukiko and Mayu both picked up their books and began reading. Tsukiko couldn't focus on the words and reread the same paragraph for the fourth time, still not comprehending a single word it contained. Her mind was still thinking on what Itachi would've done if Shikamaru wasn't there to save her. What would the punishment be? No food? Solitary confinement? Tsukiko could live with those sentences; she had to endure them at the orphanage. But what if it was something more intimate? Wait, no it couldn't be. He wouldn't do that. When Naruto told Itachi to just mate, Itachi seemed hesitant, like he didn't want to do it. Yeah, it would probably just be solitary confinement.

Tsukiko eventually reassured herself to the idea. With that out of the way, Tsukiko was able to read and understand the paragraph she had been stuck on. Just as she finished the last word, the sound of a door opening reached her ears. Sasuke and Itachi walked in silently.

"How was it, boys?" Kakashi asked.

"Good," Sasuke nodded.

"That's good. Now it's about time for these girls to go get some lunch, isn't it?" Kakashi made no intention of giving a hint about Tsukiko's explorations, for which Tsukiko was deeply grateful for.

"Yes, Kakashi-sama. Actually, that's why we're taking them away from their beloved books," Itachi explained.

"Ah, well hoped you had fun, girls. Don't be afraid to come again soon," Kakashi waved.

"Yes, sir," they replied, turning away.

When the four of them were outside of the library, they continued towards to kitchen. Tsukiko was preparing boiled rice for the two of them.

Itachi came up from behind Tsukiko and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. "Why is Kankuro's scent on you?" He asked, a bit too suspiciously for Tsukiko's liking. She froze, mentally panicking; searching for an explanation.

Tsukiko blurted out the first idea that came to her mind. "Well, he came into the library when you were gone and we started talking. Turns out we're both "Team Jacob" in the American vampire saga. Not many people I know are "Team Jacob," but he is so I thought he deserved a hug." The lie sounded completely idiotic, even to Tsukiko's ears. Itachi was quiet for a moment, contemplating.

He released Tsukiko, but not before nuzzling her neck. "I didn't know Kankuro kept up to date with American culture. Maybe I should check it out too then," Itachi stated, sounding convinced. Tsukiko relaxed her tense posture and looked at Mayu. Both Itachi and Sasuke now had their backs turned to the girls so Mayu took the opportunity to shoot Tsukiko and "What the fuck?" look. Tsukiko shrugged, not caring what her friend thought of the false statement, only that it worked.

Mayu and Tsukiko finished their rice and washed the bowls. The kitchen was clean and they were beginning to leave.

"Hey, let's go the private theater," Sasuke suggested.

"Sounds fun," Mayu agreed, suddenly hyper at the idea of doing something entertaining. Tsukiko shrugged and followed Sasuke to the theater. Itachi walked into a room attached to the theater.

"What's he doing?" Tsukiko asked.

"Finding some movies," Sasuke replied.

"That would make sense." Sasuke nodded in agreement. Itachi walked back out with an armful of D.V.D.s.

"Here's all the ones I thought would peak your interests," Itachi explained. Mayu and Tsukiko started organizing the movies into separate piles, the boys just watched and waited silently.

When the girls were finished there were four different piles, two for each girl.

"What did you pick, Tsukiko?"

"Well, these look like something we would watch and these don't look interesting." Mayu looked through the pile Tsukiko claimed to have not liked.

"I thought you liked horror movies?" Mayu questioned, reading the titles.

"I do, but you don't. I'm not going to make you watch something you hate," Tsukiko clarified.

"Don't worry, I don't mind," Mayu assured.

Tsukiko shook her head. "Bullcrap, you can't even handle scary movies for children."

"So?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect her from the monsters," Sasuke interjected slyly, wrapping his arm around Mayu's midriff.

Mayu giggled and leaned into Sasuke's form. "See? I'll be fine, Tsukiko. You can watch your movies," she allowed.

Tsukiko looked away. "Okay," she grumbled. Tsukiko was happy that Mayu had finally found a person that loved her for who she was. Said man would also protect her from any and everything. "Well what did you pick?" Tsukiko started sifting through the stack. Romance, musical, romance, comedy, musical, musical. That was Mayu alright.

"So, we've got the movie choices sorted out?" The girls nodded. "Good." Itachi picked up the D.V.D.s and walked back into the room and turned the projector on, an image creating itself on the screen in the front of the cinema. It was the horror film Tsukiko had picked.

Everyone settled into their seats, about the middle row down. Mayu and Tsukiko sat next to eachother, Itachi and Mayu on either side of them. The film started and the characters began to develop. The flick was, ironically, about vampires. It was an American movie, _30 Days of Night_. The vampires looked nothing like how Itachi and Sasuke did; it was a different take to the mythology. Their eyes were either too close together or too far apart and completely black, devoid of sclera.

"Idiot," Tsukiko whispered as one of the characters thought it would be a good idea to go up the little girl munching on a corpse. When the girl lifter her head up, face drenched with blood, Mayu whimpered. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

_30 Days of Night_ had finally ended and Itachi got up to change the movie. One of Mayu's choices was picked. Tsukiko smiled as Mayu mouthed the words of the musical along with the actors. A few more movies passed before Itachi mentioned something about dinner. The girls agreed and were back in the kitchen soon enough. They quickly made ramen and brought it back to the theater to watch more movies.

The movie pile was depleting and the evening was starting to end. "Maybe it's time to call it a night," Itachi sleepily suggested. Tsukiko nodded, yawning. The group stood up and exited the cinema. On their way back to their rooms, everybody was caught up in mindless conversations.

"Good night, Tsukiko," Mayu hugged.

"Night, Mayu."

As soon as Itachi opened the door, Tsukiko was in the room and heading to the bathroom before Itachi could start to shed his clothes. With Tsukiko's evening routine over and done, she opened the door with caution.

Itachi was halfway under the covers and was waiting for Tsukiko. Tsukiko dropped her backpack into the chair and crawled into the bed, burrowing under the warmth of the blankets. Itachi's hand crept across her abdomen, finding the curve of her waist to pull her closer. Tsukiko was too tired to care at this point and drifted off into the black pit of darkness of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like chapter 9. Sorry if Tsukiko's lie was really stupid, but that's what I was aiming for. The idea kinda just came to me while I was getting ready for the day. Anyway the next update should be coming soon. Reviews and constuctive critism are welcome. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also don't own the lyrics or the song.**

**Also, I do not intend to affend anyone who is gay as it is mention in this chapter.**

**I want to thank ****Masamune Uchiha**** and ****Royal Rain**** for your lovely reviews.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukiko woke up the same way she did the day before, laying on top of a warm Itachi. Tsukiko sighed into the toasty chest instead of jumping off in shock. "You up?" He murmured.

"Yeah," she responded, rolling off of him and into her back. They exchanged good mornings and both took a quick shower, completing their morning procedures for the day. Itachi and Tsukiko headed out to the kitchen. The two had arrived before Mayu and Sasuke. "Wow. We're first for once," Tsukiko voiced out.

"Yeah, pays to not bicker in the morning." Tsukiko rolled her eyes at the comment. Not long after, the younger Uchiha arrived with Mayu.

"Mornin' Mayu, Sasuke," Tsukiko greeted.

"Hey," Mayu replied. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hell if I knew," Tsukiko shrugged. They girls settled on cereal again. When they sat in their seats at the dining table, a door was opened. Everyone's attention was focused on the new visitors. "Hey, Shikamaru," Tsukiko smiled and waved.

"Hey," he smiled back, Temari by his side. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to come and hang in the game room today, maybe play some shogi."

"Yeah, sure," Tsukiko agreed. "You wanted to check the stuff there, right?" She questioned Mayu.

Mayu nodded. They quickly finished their meals and cleaned up before setting off to the room of entertainment. Mayu's eyes were the size of saucers looking at all the electronics. Tsukiko smiled at the shogi board and was already planning out different scenarios for the battle of the minds.

"Ready?" Shikamaru caught Tsukiko eyeing the board. She swiftly nodded.

"Who goes first?" Tsukiko asked, walking over to the game.

"Don't care. How 'bout we flip a coin?"

"Alright. Itachi, you got a coin?" Tsukiko called. Itachi sifted through his pocket and produced a hundred yen piece; he tossed it towards Tsukiko. "Heads or tails?" She requested, tossing the coin up and slapping it on to her wrists.

"Heads."

"Tails." Tsukiko walked over to a side and sat down, Shikamaru did the same. They each made several plays, Mayu and Sasuke were absorbed in playing ping pong, and Itachi and Temari were aiming their darts at the target.

"Hey, Tsukiko," Mayu called. "They have a bunch of C.D.s. Wanna pick some so we can listen to something? They even have a bunch of American stuff." Tsukiko had a fascination with American music and movies since she was young. She had to go to the U.S. for one month every year over summer to visit her grandparents. That is until they both had passed away.

"Excuse me for a moment," Tsukiko said getting up. Her favorite genre was rock, metal, and alternative, having picked up the habit from her mother. Tsukiko scanned the titles. Soon she came up with ten discs to have playing throughout the day. She pushed them into the loading dock and adjusted the volume. The beat wasn't too loud, but could still be heard clearly. Tsukiko shimmied back to her game, head bobbing with the rhythm. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Nice choices."

"You like?"

"It's pretty good," Shikamaru lazily smiled. Tsukiko smiled back and presented her next move, capturing one of Shikamaru's pieces.

Many moves were played, both players equally getting nowhere in the progress. Tsukiko was mouthing the lyrics "_I don't think you trust in my self righteous suicide._" by _System of a Down's Chop Suey,_ when Shikamaru proposed a question.

"Pardon me? Sorry, I didn't catch that." Tsukiko looked up from the board.

"I asked where you learned shogi,"Shikamaru repeated.

"Oh, well, the internet really. I bought a set at an antique store and wanted to learn how to play, so I googled how to do so."

Shikamaru shook his head, a smile lightly gracing his lips. "Society these days; learning everything in life on the web."

"Yep, pretty nifty thing it is. So, where did you learn?"

"My father taught me."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, he was a good man."

"I'm sure he was, raising a son like you." Tsukiko sighed; remembering her own past with Tatsuya. "Anyway, how'd ya meet Temari?" She asked in a joking gossip girl tone.

"Well, you see," Shikamaru joined in on the voice before laughing and continuing in his regular style. "We met some while back and she turned me. Kinda like you and Itachi, and Mayu and Sasuke."

Tsukiko's face fell. "Oh, cool."

"You know, it's not that bad. Itachi loves you; he'll protect you no matter what."

"Yeah, but I guess I'm just not used to it. I've never had a boyfriend before and don't really understand."

"Just let your heart lead you, it knows where to go. And, yes I sound super sappy and like a gay best friend, but it's true."

They had never faltered an exchange of placement for the shogi pieces as the two continued their conversation. Temari, Itachi, Mayu, and Sasuke were currently playing two on two at the pool table. Tsukiko noticed that when a move got challenging, Shikamaru would form a circle with his hands and soon would come up with what to do.

"Why do you do that?" Tsukiko asked about the hand motion.

"That's how I come up with what to do next," he answered simply.

The game carried on for a while before finally ending, Shikamaru being the victor. "Nice," Tsukiko

commented.

"Thanks."

"Finally, you two are done. I thought it would never end. Come on, Tsukiko, let's play _Just Dance_," Mayu suggested, well more like commanded.

"You know I can't dance," Tsukiko whined.

"And you know I don't care." Mayu dragged Tsukiko over to the Wii.

Tsukiko heard Shikamaru ask where Temari and Sasuke went. Itachi informed him that they went to get the girls some lunch. Mayu shoved a remote in Tsukiko hands and the two began the game. A door was opened and closed. Tsukiko looked over and saw that it was Naruto and Hinata entering.

Tsukiko instantly tensed, uncomfortable with the blonde's presence. Sasuke and Temari came in too, not soon after. Mayu and Tsukiko finished the dance and smiled to each other. They heard wolf whistles and clapping from their performance. Mayu bowed, but Tsukiko glared at Naruto. She still hadn't forgotten of the conversation Itachi and he had shared.

"Whatcha doing here?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"We heard all they noise, so we decided to see what all the ruckus was about. Pretty nice party, bro," Naruto replied.

"Thanks."

Everyone resumed the light and cheery atmosphere, except Tsukiko. When Naruto got too close, she would completely drop what she was doing and scurry of to find something else to do. This did not go unnoticed to Itachi, though. After about the fourth time of Tsukiko retreating from the blonde, Itachi asked what the matter was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tsukiko answered, not making eye contact as she focused on her current activity.

"You're keeping an exactly three meter distance away from Naruto. It's like a magnet: he takes a step forward, you take one back," Itachi explained.

"Weird," Tsukiko mumbled, acting as if that was new information to her. Itachi decided not to push the discussion further.

The shindig continued for many more hours, laughter ringing through the air. Tsukiko felted something latch onto her waist, looking down she saw that they were the long pale arms belonging to Itachi. Itachi set his chin and Tsukiko's shoulder and started to slightly sway side to side. "Want to get some dinner, Tsukiko?" He whispered in to said teen's ear.

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind to read for a little bit and then going to bed," Tsukiko answered.

"Alright," Itachi agreed straightening up, keeping one arm around her waiste. They left the game room and went upstairs without uttering any good byes. They quickly swung by the library and picked up the book Tsukiko was currently reading. When back in the room, Itachi took a shower while Tsukiko read her hardback. Sometime later, Itachi exited the bathroom in some fresh boxers. He slipped into bed and beckoned for Tsukiko to join.

"When I finish this chapter," was all she replied, not saying anything else for a few hours. Itachi had fallen into a peaceful R.E.M. sleep with his eyes fluttering when Tsukiko had finished reading for the night, many chapters later. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, then changed into her sleep clothes.

With Itachi already asleep, Tsukiko was glad that nobody would hold her tightly to their chest, restricting any movement. She took the chance to be able to sprawl out over the large bed, resting on her stomach; just like the good ol' days. Tsukiko sighed in satisfaction, snuggling into the fresh smelling sheets. As she lay there, slowly warming up, her eyes began to droop and her muscles started to relax. Sleep overtook her comfortable form.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 10. I hope you liked it. I'll update shortly. Reviews and constructive critism are welcome. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Cursing**

**Sorry I'm a bit late on my update, been busy. I tried to make this chapter really good, but not sure if I succeeded. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukiko woke up still sprawled out, Itachi nowhere in sight. The shower wasn't running so he couldn't be in there. _That's weird_, Tsukiko thought. She wandered the room, getting dressed along the way; forgetting about showering momentarily. Tsukiko decided to just read until he came back, he was probably just hunting. Tsukiko found that she could focus on what she was reading, her thought crowding with why Itachi wasn't here. Tsukiko, in a surge of curiosity and unsettlement, jumped from her chair and dashed out into the hall. She would probably regret this later, but she needed to know what was going on.

Running down the endless halls that she soon memorized, Tsukiko headed for the winding stairs. Tsukiko took the steps two at a time, sometimes being able to land a lucky third one without slowing her speed. Something just wasn't right. Tsukiko took turn after turn and ended up in the common room. Bursting through the door she finally found Itachi and Sasuke. . .with Mayu. Tsukiko stopped breathing as she evaluated Mayu, Itachi's eyes glaring holes into he; Tsukiko couldn't care less. Mayu was the same, small, tan form. Long, curly, brunette hair. Big eyes staring back with that brown with a tint of green look. Something was different, wrong. Maybe it was the slightly more pronounced canines, or maybe the slight glow that radiated from her skin that wasn't there the night before. Mayu was standing before Tsukiko in a blink of an eye, her orbs flashing red for the briefest second. Tsukiko gasped as realization hit her.

"No," she breathed. "No, this must be a dream." Indeed it wasn't and Tsukiko already knew that. Mayu had been turned and was now a vampire. Anger flared and ran hot through Tsukiko's veins, vision turning red. Her eyes set on an intense glare aimed at Sasuke. "You!" She yelled. "How could you have done this?! Turn an innocent child like this? She had so many possibilities, actually done something in her life. But, you, no you had to go and throw her life away! Wh—"

"Stop, Tsukiko." Mayu's small voice cut through Tsukiko's rage filled screaming. Tsukiko looked down at Mayu, eyeing questioning. "I wanted this. I love Sasuke, I asked him to turn me." Tsukiko's eyes twitched, looking over Mayu's expression, finding truth in her words.

Itachi's voice cut through the silence. "Why are you out of our room without a guardian?" Tsukiko scowled at Itachi, clearly ticked off.

"Something didn't feel right when I woke up alone, so I came to find out why."

"You like it when you wake up in my arms?" Itachi smiled, enjoying the idea that Tsukiko was falling for him.

Tsukiko's glare intensified tenfold. "Fuck you," she spat. "I don't like you, why can't you understand that? And now you take my best friend from me. That's fucking low." Tsukiko turned on her heel and exited the room, not in the mood to hear Itachi lecture her. Again, Tsukiko found herself running down the halls, feet smacking smartly against the wood flooring. Tsukiko ran and didn't stop running, even when her legs ached to rest. Tsukiko felt like crying, she hadn't had that feeling since her grandparents died and wouldn't give Itachi and Sasuke the pleasure of seeing her do so; would never let them she her so weak, so pathetic. Tsukiko didn't even know where she was anymore, lost in the halls; but she didn't care, Tsukiko just wanted to be alone.

Tsukiko soon found a dark corner and sat in it. She pulled her knees up against her chest and let her head fall in between them. Her breathing was still hard and her chest heaved for oxygen. Tsukiko sat there, wishing that physics would just vanish for two seconds so she could fade into the darkness and disappear. Of course with her analytical brain, she came up with a hundred reasons on how that was impossible. Tsukiko's breathing evened out into a steady rhythm, heart slowing down. Itachi would find her soon. Tsukiko knew that and she knew she would be in a word of hurt when he did find her. At this point, Tsukiko really didn't care. She couldn't find the motivation to fuel her fear. She was alone, truly alone. When her parents died, she still had Mayu; but now Mayu was gone too.

Tsukiko heard the distinct click-thud of shoes coming into contact with the floor. Refusing to look up, Tsukiko felt the body heat of the person as they leaned down to her position. "Go away," she growled. She heard a sigh and knew that it was Itachi's.

"Tsukiko, it's going to be okay," Itachi soothed.

"No, it is _not_ okay. I just lost my only friend," Tsukiko exclaimed, still not looking up.

"You didn't lose her; she's just a different species. She's still Mayu," Itachi reasoned.

Tsukiko snorted. "Yep, she's the Mayu that's going to want to drink my blood all damn day."

Itachi sighed again. "We'll teach her, don't worry." His hand spread through Tsukiko's legs to grasp her chin, softly lifting her face up. "Come on, we should go. Sasuke and I need to teach Mayu how to hunt. Shikamaru is waiting for you in the game room." Tsukiko didn't answer as she slowly rose to her feet and walked back with Itachi. Tsukiko wrapped her arms around herself. Itachi led Tsukiko past the common room where Sasuke and Mayu still were and straight to the game room. Shikamaru was already sitting on one side of the shogi board.

"Hey," he called, trying to cheer Tsukiko up.

It did no such thing as Tsukiko mumbled back, "Hey." She sat down on the opposite side of where Shikamaru sat. Itachi whispered a good bye in Tsukiko's ear and left. The game started, Tsukiko losing pieces quickly as she lost the drive to win, instead thinking about what to do with her life.

"You okay?" Stupid question, but it was the only thing that came to his mind that he thought wouldn't cause insult to injury.

"I'm fine," she muttered, moving a piece into a complete danger zone. Shikamaru sighed, but did not capture the move. The game dragged on for a little while before Tsukiko declared that she had to use the restroom.

"You know where it is?" Shikamaru asked. Tsukiko nodded. "Okay, just call out if you need anything." Tsukiko walked out into the hall and passed the bathroom. She had no intentions of using it. Tsukiko decided what she was going to do, she was leaving. Now was the perfect time too. Itachi was hunting and she didn't need to worry about Mayu. Tsukiko quickly rushed to where she thought the entrance was. She approached two huge doors. They towered over her and looked heavy. Reaching for the knob, Tsukiko turned it and pulling the door back just enough for her to fit her slim figure through. Once outside, she pulled the door back shut and raced off into the night.

Tsukiko soon realized that she had forgot her back pack and cursed herself, she couldn't go back in or she would be caught. Tsukiko continued to get as far away from the house as she could, not memorizing any land marks as she had no intention of returning. Soon Tsukiko found a road and wandered into the familiar city of Konoha. It seemed like ages since she walked down its streets, when in reality it has only been a few days. The night life was buzzing with excitement. Subconsciously, Tsukiko reached down into her jean pockets. It must've been her lucky day as she found a 1500 yen bill in her pocket. It may not have been much, but it was definitely enough to get her started in getting more. Tsukiko walked through the crowded streets, blending in perfectly. Weaving in and out, dodging shoulders and elbows, this is was Tsukiko had missed in the orphanage.

The night was getting late and morning was rapidly approaching. Tsukiko knew that Shikamaru had noticed her departure, but she wondered if Itachi and Sasuke had or if they were still hunting with Mayu. Tsukiko didn't care anymore; she was on her own and was perfectly fine that way. The clubs were starting to close and the people on the street disperse. Tsukiko was now trying to find a place to stay for the night.

It was the good part of town so it should be safe enough, just as long as the police didn't find her. It was really suck if Itachi had to bail her out. Tsukiko laughed at the thought; glad she was finally out of his grasp and free to roam where ever the wind took her.

Tsukiko hummed a tune in her head with pep in her step. As she passed an alley, a pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her back. Tsukiko gasped as the first thought that ran through her head made her stomach drop. _Itachi!_

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 11. I hope you liked it. I'm going to try to be faster on my updates, so next next one will be out within a few days, so yeah. Reveiws and constructive critism are welcome. See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Cursing and some violence.**

**Hey, guys, sorry I was late on my update. Dave (my muse) hasn't been giving me any ideas. I tried to make this chapter really good and have a lot of parts in it to make up for my lateness. I would like to thank ****Royal Rain**** for your lovely review. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukiko was pressed firmly against the brick wall. The person who had just grabbed her had his face hidden in the shadows. Tsukiko gritted her teeth, pissed at herself for being caught so easily.

"Hello, Princess," a familiar voice croaked. Tsukiko broke out in goose bumps. _No, not him_, Tsukiko mentally pleaded. But, sadly it was.

"Hi, Dad," she whispered.

Tatsuya leaned his face in close, a smile creeping its way onto his face. "It's been too long. Your bitch of a mother has kept me from seeing you."

Anger swelled in Tsukiko. "You're the one who hasn't talked me since my twelfth birthday," she snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your father," he slurred.

"You stopped being my father years ago, Tatsuya," Tsukiko growled. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes.

"You'll regret saying that." A skull splitting pain ran through Tsukiko's head, the ground was then rushing up to meet her, and finally darkness overwhelmed her.

Line

Tsukiko slowly opened her eyes at the smell of damp mildew, her skull throbbing. Brown eyes scanned the dark room, still groggy. It was a one room kitchen/living/bed apartment. The room was a complete mess. Clothes throw around carelessly, stains covering the carpet, suspicious herbs clumped in bags littering the counter. Tsukiko sighed as she looked at the almost stereotypical pothead household. The bed she was currently sitting on was dirty and looked as though it had not been made in ages. Tsukiko jumped up from it, grimacing in disgust.

Tsukiko noticed that the shower was running and that that was where Tatsuya was most likely located. Tsukiko quickly raced over to the front door, the throbbing sensation increasing. Grasping the knob, she turned and pulled it. Instead of the door opening, Tsukiko slammed into the door. Feeling like an idiot for not checking if the door was locked, Tsukiko did just that, scanning above the knob for the dead bolt. Tsukiko's eyes widened in realization; the dead bolt needed to have a key to open it from the inside as well as the outside. "Shit," she hissed, racing towards to piece of crap kitchen. Heaving the drawers open, Tsukiko rummaged for a key to the lock. Coming up empty handed she screeched in frustration, squeezing her eyes shut.

The sound of a door opening reached her ears and Tsukiko turned to see Tatsuya exit the bathroom, clad in only a towel that hung dangerously low. Tsukiko scrunched up her nose in revulsion and clenched her teeth. "Hey, Sweetheart, what's up?" He asked casually.

Scowling, Tsukiko answered his question with a question. "Why am I here?"

Tatsuya frowned. "That bitch wouldn't let me see you. Now I have the chance," he explained simply, anger lacing his voice.

"That 'bitch' protected me from you, so don't insult my mother like that," Tsukiko defended, starting to raise her voice. Tatsuya started walking over to her, rage clear on his face.

"Your _mother_ is that one that hurt you. She put all these lies in your head and now you don't love me." Tatsuya was starting to get really close to Tsukiko; she could even smell the drugs that refused to come off in the shower. With him still only in a towel, Tsukiko started to get nervous. She knew that it was almost impossible to knock a crack head out, so she would be at the mercy of Tatsuya if they had started a fist fight.

"Go put some clothes on," Tsukiko growled, clamping her fists together. Tatsuya looked down and then back up before shrugging and turning away to find something to wear. He grabbed several articles of clothing from the floor before deciding on some boot cut blue jeans and an olive t-shirt. He dropped the towel with no modesty, dressing into the clothes. Tsukiko turned her head and closed her eyes, keeping the image out of her head.

When Tsukiko heard shuffling, she estimated that Tatsuya was done. "So, what do you want with me?" Tsukiko looked up.

Tatsuya poised his lips in thought. "To catch up, I guess," he stated innocently.

"You guess? You kidnap me and you _guess_ that you want to just catch up?" Tsukiko could feel the anger in her rise. Tatsuya shrugged again and went to sit on his bed. Tsukiko sighed, crossing her arms. Tsukiko didn't know what to do. Punch him and hope for the best? Or go along with him since she had nowhere else to go?

No. She couldn't do that. Tsukiko realized that Tatsuya's sweet talking and innocent appearance blinded her from the truth, just like in her childhood. Tsukiko closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to do. Even though she was completely against the idea of staying with the man that caused her so much pain and loneliness, she felt that that was what she needed to do to survive. Sighing, Tsukiko had made her decision.

"Alright, I'll stay since I have no place to go."

A huge grin spread itself across Tatsuya's face. "Great, now your mother will know how it feels to lose the one thing you have left," he bragged.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes. "You idiot, she's been dead for three years."

"Hey, don't talk to your father like that." Suddenly, Tatsuya's face brightened in understanding. "This is perfect. This is perfect, the bitch is gone and I don't have to worry about her." Tsukiko looked at him, silently asking him if he had any sanity left. Tatsuya simply jumped up from the bed and rushed to her. Tsukiko quickly ran out of the skimpy kitchen, dodging the madman. Said man didn't care as he went to grab something on the counter where Tsukiko had previously been. He quickly dialed a number into the cell phone and waited rather impatiently for the person to pick up. When the person did pick up, Tatsuya was speaking English quite well. Tsukiko was curious on where he picked up the language, but didn't care enough to really think about it as she listened to what he was saying. Even though it had been years since she had visited America, Tsukiko's English was still fluent and she understood every word.

The conversation was done and Tsukiko was mortified. "What the hell was that about?" She yelled. Tatsuya looked at her, surprised that Tsukiko heard and comprehended every word he had said. Tatsuya stuttered and stumbled with an excuse. "You're going to try and sell me?! What?Yyour bank account too low to pay for your fixes?"

Tatsuya's face grew hard. "You gotta do what you gotta do, hon. It's a dog eat dog world," he explained.

"Bullshit," Tsukiko argued. "You don't go and sell your daughter. What happened to the whole 'catch up' thing? Or was that just something to say to make me stay?" Tsukiko glared at him.

"Sorry, Princess, shit happens." Tatsuya started walking up to Tsukiko. Tsukiko walk back until her back hit the wall. When it did, she turned and ran. Tatsuya quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

Turning around, Tsukiko quickly pulled her arm back. "Remember when you taught me how to punch? Well now I'm putting it to good use!" Her arm snapped forward, landing a hard blow to Tatsuya's cheek. In their rambling, Tsukiko noticed that Tatsuya was sober—probably from the shower—so when her fist connected with her father's face, it knocked him back. Tatsuya was dazed for a moment and Tsukiko used it to land another blow to his face, feeling his nose crunch under her fist. Blood slowly dripped out of his nostril as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards.

With Tatsuya passed out, Tsukiko quickly jumped over him and into the kitchen. She began to rummage through the drawers once again, looking for the one object that promised her release. Tsukikko gripped the counter so hard that her knuckles turned bone white; the key was not in any of the drawers nor anywhere else in the kitchen. She quickly hopped over to the bathroom and hunted for it in there, but alas, still no key.

"God damn it!" Tsukiko screamed through gritted teeth. She slowly approached her passed out father. Tsukiko nudged him with her toe, bracing herself for when he sprang up. Tatsuya did no such thing, not even a twitch of the leg. Little by little, Tsukiko lowered to the ground, kneeling behind Tatsuya. Once firmly planted on the ground, she reached her hand gradually into his pocket. Half way in, Tsukiko's index finger found the loop of the key ring and curled around it. She sighed when her hand was successfully out of his pocket with the metal teeth of many keys clinking together. A shit eating grin broke across Tsukiko's face and she jumped up and began walking to the door.

A thought entered her mind and Tsukiko turned around and headed towards the kitchen once again. Tsukiko grabbed the bag of herbs on the counter and opened the freezer, finding more in bigger baggies. Tsukiko turned on her heel and walked towards the unorganized bathroom. She opened the bags, a curt smell hitting her nose, and emptied the substance into the stained toilet. Tsukiko flushed and exited the restroom. "I wonder what it'll feel like to wake up without a fix." Tsukiko murmured innocently. She quickly looked at the clock and saw how late it was. "Damn," she whispered and turned the key. Paying little to no attention, Tsukiko tossed the keys into a potted plant that was placed next to the apartment door and continued walking.

Tsukiko counted the money she found in the bathroom cabinet, satisfied with the amount. 800,000 yen, definitely enough to start a new life. She hummed a tune and bounced down a flight of stairs before exiting into a parking lot. A dark car pulled in, lights bright. Tsukiko glanced at it and walked faster, hurrying to get back into the good part of town. Two men stepped out and looked at her. Tsukiko stayed calm as they started whispering and looking towards her.

Tsukiko bit her lip. How much time had passed since Tatsuya had called the people? Enough for them to have sent guys for her? Tsukiko had those thoughts running through her mind as they approached her.

"Hey, girl, what's your name?" One called. Tsukiko looked back over her shoulder and stopped. Being polite in this kind of situation was important.

"Aiko," she lied, voice innocent. They man looked at her and then a piece of paper, though it couldn't have been her photo. They looked up again and charged at her. "Fuck," she gasped and lurched forward.

The men were taller than her and much stronger, decreasing the distance between Tsukiko in them in no time. One more leap and Tsukiko ducked, loosing balance and tumbling, bringing the men down with her. Tsukiko quickly jumped up and tried running again, only to have the darker of the two grab her foot. She came plummeting back down, landing on her face. She groaned, rolling over and grabbing her face; nothing was bleeding but it hurt like a bitch. The tan guy jumped on her, trying to immobilize Tsukiko. Said teen grunted as the full weight of the man was forced against her chest.

"Why?" She squeaked.

The men looked at each other, before the one on top of her nodded. The other guy, who was kneeling next to the two, said, "The boss bought you. He told us to get you and give the payment to Tatsuya. It's nothing personal, miss. Just business."

The dark one got to his feet, dragging Tsukiko up in the process. She yelped as her arm was roughly twisted. Tsukiko quickly tangled her legs with the tan guy in attempt to free herself. He stumbled, but did not fall. He instead lifted her up off the ground by her upper arm. A hissed slithered from her throat at the sharp pain ran through her shoulder. Tsukiko refused to give to just yet and wiggled around despite the agony that was ravaging her arm. The one with light skin swiftly punched Tsukiko in her gut; a surprised shriek ripped itself from her mouth. Tsukiko being Tsukiko continued to try worm her way out, regardless of the consequences.

The one holding her lifted Tsukiko even higher and slammed her into the wall they were walking next to. The other man was walking up to Tatsuya's apartment to give the payment, so he couldn't stop the tan one from losing his temper. "Knock it off!" He yelled, slamming a fist into Tsukiko's rib cage. Pain exploded and blinded her senses; she didn't even know that was screaming until he cupped a hand tightly over her mouth. Soon the other man came running quickly over to the two of them.

"I heard a scream," he panted, glaring at the dark man. "And Tatsuya is knocked out." The two men looked back at Tsukiko. Tsukiko looked away and breathed deeply, trying to drive the pain away.

"What did you do?" The man holding her asked. No answer, so he repeated the question. Still no answer and misery blinded Tsukiko's senses again as he had hit her in the same spot. He held back the last time, but this time he didn't. Again, Tsukiko had no clue that she was screaming, but it was cut short. She fell onto her butt, silence almost filling the air. Only a few strangled gurgles of yells were heard and then it was completely silent.

Tsukiko looked up and saw a pair of red glowing eyes in the distance. A smile graced her lips.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 12. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will have a special surprise. Next update with be in a couple of days. Reviews and constructive critism are welcome. Happy Halloween! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Cursing, graphic sexual situations, and fingering.**

**Well here's chapter 13 and my little surprise, what you've been waiting for. Anyway sorry I late, I get busy a lot (incase you haven't noticed.) I would like to thank ****Royal Rain**** and ****Masamune Uchiha**** for your lovely reviews, you guys rock. Well, hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The red eyes started to get closer. Tsukiko immediately knew who the owner to those eyes were and had missed them. While stuck in the apartment with Tatsuya, she had quite a bit of time to think and realized that she had feelings for the dark haired vampire.

"Hey," she weakly greeted, knowing that her little excursion would not be let go lightly. Itachi walked out of the shadows, anger coating his features. He swiftly, yet gently, stood Tsukiko onto her feet. Tsukiko nodded grimly, clearly getting the message and started walking. Pain shot up her left side, starting at where the man had punched her and caused Tsukiko's step to falter. She cringed and grabbed her side, trying to steady herself. Itachi saw this and grabbed her waist carefully, helping her remain upright; a looked of concern and alarm plagued his expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, laying Tsukiko onto the ground to inspect her side. Itachi raised Tsukiko's shirt up enough to see the affected area. A large black bruise festered pale skin, hiding sure to be broken ribs. "I knew I was too easy on them," Itachi growled, his hand hovering hesitantly over the tender flesh, not knowing what to do.

"I'm fine, just a little sore," Tsukiko tried reassuring him, pulling her shirt down.

"Bullshit," he replied, picking Tsukiko up gently, trying not to jostle the teen. Itachi then started to run smoothly, everything flying by in a blur. In a matter of minutes, they were back at the mansion; where it had taken Tsukiko hours to get away from.

Itachi had opened the entrance with ease and was racing through the halls and stairs up to his room. He placed Tsukiko on the bed and began to take Tsukiko's shirt off, wanting to look at the injury again and in better light. Tsukiko wriggled, trying to get out of his grip. "Stop it. What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Hold still, I want to see your wound better," Itachi insisted. Clutching Tsukiko's thigh to halt her, Itachi quickly slipped the loose shirt from her slim form. Tsukiko gasped as the cool air hit her bare abdomen. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide herself from Itachi's gaze. Though, he did not look at her chest, but rather the quickly spreading bruise. Tsukiko bit her lip as she saw the damage, a pulsation of pain running through her diaphragm with each breath. "Nobody's going to ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of it," Itachi snarled quietly.

Tsukiko scrunched her face up, trying to comprehend what the black haired vampire had said. All thoughts were cut short as warm lips were crushed against hers. Tsukiko's eyes widened and she froze. This was her first kiss and she had no idea what to do. Itachi seemed to have read her mind as he opened his mouth and nibbled on Tsukiko's bottom lip, silently telling her that he was more than happy to teach her. Tsukiko cautiously opened her mouth, letting Itachi in and completely forgetting about her side.

Itachi explored the uncharted territory, running the slick muscle over every contour of Tsukiko's mouth. Tsukiko had to fight a moan as his tongue rubbed against hers; inviting the muscle to explore his mouth as he did hers. Hesitantly, Tsukiko allowed herself to slip into the moist cavern, Itachi's tongue rubbing hers in an encouraging manner. Growing confidence, Tsukiko wrapped her arms around Itach's neck, deepening the kiss. She tugged at the collar of his shirt, signaling for him to take it off. Itachi did as commanded and raised his arms, permitting the shirt to pass over his head. Itachi smirked and stood up, bringing Tsukiko up with him. She gasped, but wrapped her legs around his torso. Itachi brought them both of them to the top of the bed and laid down. He straddled Tsukiko's waist and rubbed his hands over the soft skin of Tsukiko's stomach. A moan erupted from her throat before she could control it.

Itachi left Tsukiko's mouth for the smooth skin of her throat. He nibbled and licked his way to her breast, causing moans along the way. He teased the beginning of the mound that wasn't hidden by the bra with the tip of his tongue, hot breath brushing against her heated skin. Tsukiko had given up on trying to hold back the moans and whimpers that were brought forth by Itachi's ministrations. Itachi reached behind her to unclasp Tsukiko's bra. He slipped the offending object off and circled his lips around the brunette's nipple, skillfully massaging the other. Tsukiko gasped and arched into Itachi, searching for more pleasure. Itachi lightly pulled the pink bud with his teeth. Soon he switched to the other, swirling his tongue around the edge. The room filled with Tsukiko's moans, every second growing in volume.

With Tsukiko fisting the sheets and arching into Itachi's mouth, Itachi moved south. He lips skimmed the waist band of her jeans, moving his hand to curl his fingers around the belt loops; dragging them downward. Tsukiko froze, cool air hitting heated flesh. She felt uncomfortable being out in the open like this and tried to cover herself up. "What are you doing?" Itachi whispered softly, pulling Tsukiko's arms away from her form.

"It's just. . .that I never. . .you know," Tsukiko stuttered, looking away in embarrassment. Itachi reached up to place a hand on her cheek, turning Tsukiko's head to look at him. He smiled.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," Itachi informed huskily. Tsukiko nodded and extended down to grab Itachi's face and put him up for a gentle kiss. They smiled into the kiss, lips moving against each other. Itachi's index finger traced the inside lining of Tsukiko's soaking panties. He moved the thin material aside and circled around the entrance of Tsukiko's womanhood. She moaned again, but this time it wasn't an incoherent sound, it was Itachi's name. Said man smirked at this and traveled back down to her breast, sucking on the pink bud again.

"I-Itachi," she squealed, toes curling in pleasure. The black haired man then inserted a finger into Tsukiko's tight warmth. Tsukiko stiffened at the unfamiliar feeling, not sure what to do. Itachi noticed her body turn ridged.

"Relax," he murmured throatily against Tsukiko's breast, "It'll feel good in a second." Itachi slowly started to pull the finger out and then push it back in. This motion was repeated and Tsukiko was fidgeting in pleasure.

"Itachi," she dragged his name out with a loud moan. Itachi moved his lips to bite lightly at the junction of Tsukiko's shoulder and neck. He then added a finger, increasing his speed. Tsukiko was a mess of whimpers and whines, arching into Itachi's body. When Itachi added a third finger, Tsukiko froze again, a small but very noticeable pain running through her body. "Itachi, stop. It hurts," she whispered.

"I know, but it will make it easier for you later on," he assured, coming back up to kiss her. Tsukiko nodded, trusting him.

Itachi started to increase his pace when Tsukiko started to moan again. "F. . .faster, Itachi," she breathed, wrapping her arms around said man's neck in a desperate attempt to have more skin to skin contact. Itachi did as he was told and pumped his fingers quicker. Soon the tight pit in Tsukiko's stomach burst, sending her into nirvana. She screamed Itachi's name as pleasure crashed over her body in waves, her core contracting around his fingers.

She laid there panting, arms still gripping Itachi's neck as the after effects of her first organism took its toll on her body; leaving her breathless. A deep chuckle rumbled through Itachi's chest and into Tsukiko's as he went up to kiss her. The kiss was chaste, Itachi getting into position between Tsukiko's legs and stripping out his of jeans and boxers. "Itachi. . ." Tsukiko whispered.

Itachi knew what she was thinking; he could see it in her eyes. "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt," he informed.

"I know." She took a deep breath, preparing herself. Itachi slowed guided his way into her tight warmth. Only half way in, he stopped at her virgin barrier. Tsukiko had heard the kids at the orphanage say that it hurt, but she didn't know it was going to feel this bad. It felt like she was being torn in half and the large size of Itachi's length wasn't helping either. Tsukiko nodded for Itachi to continue, it would be easier to just get it over with. He gave her a questioning glance before nodding as well and fully sheathing himself into Tsukiko's womanhood, quickly breaking the thin barrier.

Tsukiko's breath caught in her throat and her nails subconsciously dug thin crescents into Itachi's pale shoulder as she tightened her grip. Trying to distract the brunette from the pain, Itachi lowered his lips down to hers in an open mouthed kiss. Tsukiko returned it, focusing on the wet muscle instead of the pain. A few moments later, she wriggled her hips, silently telling Itachi that she was ready. The raven hair man nodded, breaking away from the kiss and resting his mouth on her shoulder. He pulled out and thrusted in quickly. A loud moan erupted from Tsukiko's throat, she yanked out his hair tie and ravished the soft locks with her fingers; threading them through the silky tresses. Itachi continued his thrusts, gaining in speed and force. Soon a second orgasm shuddered through her form, again contracting around Itachi. The force of Tsukiko's orgasm caused him to tumble into his own and an animalistic growl ripped from his mouth as he clamped his teeth on Tsukiko's throat. A weak squeak fell out of her mouth as Itachi swallowed the crimson liquid that rushed into his mouth from the wound. The room, although dark to begin with, started to turn shades of grey, color draining from Tsukiko's surroundings. The greys morphed to blacks and then an empty pit of nothingness.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 13. I hope you liked it and this was my first lemon so I hope it didn't suck too much. I'll try to be getting my next and possibly last chapter up within a few days. Reviews and constructive critism are welcome. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Holy crap I'm so sorry I'm so late on this update. I was either busy or tired so I never got a chance to write this chapter.I feel terrible for being so late, I hate making people wait. Wow, just made a rhyme. Haha, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Okay now I'm just getting off topic. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews and after much consideration I am going to be ending the story soon. This is not that last chapter, but the the next one or so will be. Don't worry though, I'll be make a sequel since the plot I have in mind doesn't follow Bleed For Me's plot. Anyway, I'll stop talking now. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness and warmth engulfed Tsukiko's pale form. A signal thought ran through her head. _Am I dead?_ The last thing she remembered was Itachi draining her of blood. She didn't remember drinking his in return. _You idiot!_ She mentally shouted. _He lied to you. He only wanted to use you then just throw you away._ Tsukiko wanted to scream and shout and thrash, but her vocal cords prevented her from doing so. It felt as though there was a brick inside her throat, the weight crushing her windpipe. Tsukiko clawed at her neck. The brick was now suffocating her. Her flesh was now bleeding, long gashes traveling down to her chest, but the brick stayed in place. Her lungs burned for the much needed oxygen. Tsukiko couldn't comprehend it. If she was dead then why was she suffocating? Was this Hell?

Tsukiko screamed, jumping out from under the blankets and landing onto the plush carpeting. Itachi was rapidly by her side, holding her close. "Shhh. . ." he shushed, trying to calm her down and smoothing her chocolate locks. Tsukiko squeezed her eyes shut; she never had nightmares. The nightmare had even caused her to tremble and clutch Itachi for support. Tsukiko's breathing calmed down, her trembles evening out.

"Sorry," she whispered, pulling away. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Tsukiko back.

"It's fine," he murmured into her hair.

"It's weird, I almost never dream," Tsukiko explained to no one in particular. She could feel Itachi nod in understanding.

"Don't worry, that sometimes happens when someone is being turned."

"I don't remember drinking your blood," Tsukiko looked into Itachi's black pools.

"Most don't," he reassured, pushing her locks out of her eyes. Tsukiko nodded and looked at her clothing. A short black dress clung to her curves. The hem stopped a little bit higher than mid-thigh and the strapless upper half barely contained her breasts.

"I thought I told you that I don't do dresses."

"Oh, you do dresses very well," Itachi said otherwise, a hungry look appearing on his face.

Tsukiko sighed, shaking her head. "I meant that I don't like wearing dresses. In fact I hate them," the brunette explained.

"Well, it'll help you with hunting," Itachi reasoned.

Tsukiko hummed skeptically. "I'm sure it'll help with something else too," she accused, eyes flashing down briefly to Itachi's pants before returning the eye contact. Itachi smirked.

"You got me, but seriously, let's go. You need to learn before your instincts completely take over."

Tsukiko nodded and looked for some type of footwear. Out of nowhere Itachi produced a pair of black high heels. Tsukiko looked at him for a moment before taking them and dropping them to the floor, navigating her feet into the foot holes. The two exited the room and continued walking down the hall. "Let's pick up our pace," Itachi said before he stared running.

"Wait! I'm in heels," Tsukiko called after him.

"It doesn't matter," he exclaimed, already down the hall. Tsukiko grimaced, not sure about the idea but then again what the hell? She was vampire now, right? Tsukiko shrugged and raced down the hall after Itachi. She almost stopped dead in her tracks after the first few steps she ran. Tsukiko was in awe. Her feet hardly touched the floor or made any sound, ghosting over it even with her rapid movements. Also her sight had made it that in her rushed footfalls she saw everything and nothing at the same time. She could see all the shapes the colors were formed as as she passed through the hall, however the colors blurred together as well. It baffled Tsukiko on how that was even possible yet amazed her as well. "You coming?" Itachi's voice echoed mockingly.

The newly turned vampire shook her head, clearing her thoughts and sprinted towards Itachi. Said man was already down the stairs and closing in on the entrance when Tsukiko finally reached him. She was about to ask if the way she saw her surroundings while she ran was a normal vampiric attribute, but felt the need to not say anything about it. The two just stood at the door, staring at each other; brown and black locked together. "Ready?" Tsukiko asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," Itachi smirked and swung the enormous door open. Like a gentleman he let Tsukiko out first and then shut it behind them. Again distortion and clarity fought alongside her vision as she ran towards Konoha. In little to no time the vampire couple reached the night life of the city, blending perfectly with the mortals. Tsukiko heard a phone buzz and saw Itachi reach into his pocket. "Yes?" He answered.

"Hey, Aniki, is Tsukiko up yet?" The voice on the other line asked. Tsukiko was amused at her hearing. When human, her hearing was above average, but now it was superb. Tsukiko noticed that the voice belonged to Sasuke. Then she really thought about it: all her conversations with Mayu had been over heard. Everything they said noticed. _Oh god_, Tsukiko mentally cringed; _Kakashi-sama heard everything we said about him._

"Yes she is. Does Mayu want to speak to her?" Itachi inquired, breaking Tsukiko out of her thoughts.

"How do you do it? Anyway, yeah. Can you put her on?"

Itachi handed the phone over to Tsukiko's waiting palm. Tsukiko could hear the same exchange occurring on the other line. "Tsukiko! I'm so sorry!" Mayu's high pitch voice practically yelled over the cell.

After checking to see if her eardrum had burst, Tsukiko pressed the mobile device to her ear. "It's fine, Mayu. It was my fault anyway. I made a stupid decision," she explained calmly.

"But I should have told you first or something. . ." she trailed off.

"Mayu, I'm fine. You're fine. _Everything's_ fine. Now I gotta go so I'll talk to your later." Tsukiko clicked the red end button before Mayu could say anything else and passed Itachi his phone back. "Shall we?"

Itachi nodded and they started to weave through the active crowd. Itachi led them into a thriving night club, his looks getting them in without a problem. Tsukiko instantly felt at ease in the packed club; the bass vibrating her chest and colored lights swirling around added to the energetic aura of the club. Tsukiko walked around a bit, moving to the music. Itachi had a bored look on his face, showing no interest in the energy around him. Tsukiko decided to change that and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the beating dance floor. Itachi looked at her strange but said nothing as she turned around and started moving to the beat. "Come on," she yelled over the music, her teeth glinting in the lights as she smiled playfully. "Have some fun!" She danced gracefully, her thin limbs moving in graceful sweeps.

"We came here for a reason, Tsukiko," Itachi informed, clearly not enjoying the club at all.

"I know," Tsukiko's tone suddenly became serious. "But, right now I don't want to be involved with death or pain or anything negative. Right now I want to have fun like a normal teen for once. Please, just humor me; it'll be fun. I promise." Itachi saw the grave yet pleading look in Tsukiko's brown orbs and nodded.

* * *

**There was chapter 14. I hope you liked it. Next update will be within a few days or so (I hope.) Well, reviews and constructive critism are welcome. See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Cursing and graphic sexual situations.**

**Hey, I'm actually on time. Yay! Well, this indeed the last chapter for Bleed For Me. The sequel (Kill For Me) with be up by tomorrow. I would like to thank ****Masamune Uchiha**** and ****Royal Rain**** for your encouraging reveiws and kind words. Masamune-san, please don't cry, there will be more, I promise :) Anyway, you guys are awesome and don't let any one tell you otherwise. Well, here's chapter 15. Enjoy!**

* * *

The beat was steady as Itachi and Tsukiko moved to it. Their bodies gliding back in forth, perfectly in tune with the DJ's choice of music. Tsukiko saw that Itachi still had that look of displeasure on his face. Sighing, Tsukiko decided to take the matter into her own hands. She peeled the few women who had attached themselves to the ebony haired vampire. Tsukiko ignored the death glares and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck. This perked Itachi's interest as he stared Tsukiko, eyes questioning. She swayed back and forth, twirling his ponytail in between her fingers. Tsukiko let go of the ponytail and dropped down slowly, hips swaying and hands dragging down his chest. Once fully squatted, Tsukiko slowly rose back up, fingers still trailing the expanse of his chest. Tsukiko repeated the action several times until Itachi figured out how to join the dance. As Tsukiko rose up, he planted his left leg in between hers in an attempt to get closer. Succeeding, Itachi proceeded to grind his body against Tsukiko's.

Tsukiko smiled as Itachi seemed to have finally found an interest at the club. The two danced for hours, songs changed, people came and left, but Itachi and Tsukiko paid them no mind. A really popular song came on and the crowd around them stared to jump up and down, fist pumping. Itachi looked at the crowd and then Tsukiko. The brunette simply shrugged and followed suit, thrusting herself up and rammed her fist into the air. Itachi shook his head and replicated the process.

The song was over and Tsukiko smiled, having a blast. "Hey," a male voice called. Tsukiko turned around and was face to face with a guy in his mid-twenties. He had bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes. His body language screamed player. Tsukiko put on her best fake smile.

"Hey, there," she winked. Tsukiko didn't understand her actions but continued.

"Th' name's CJ."

"Tsukiko."

"Can I buy you a drink?" He grinned.

"Sure." Tsukiko followed the man to where the bar was standing. The bartenders were flipping around bottles of bright colored liquor and pour them into crystal clear glasses.

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Tsukiko gave CJ a flirtatious smile.

CJ's grin spread wider. "A Jager Bomb and a Long Island Ice Tea," he shouted at the nearest bartender. The bartender nodded and got to work.

"So, you're a foreigner?" Tsukiko asked.

CJ nodded. "Hell yeah. America, Baby!" Tsukiko laughed.

"I've always wanted to go to America," she lied.

"Maybe I could take you sometime," CJ suggested.

A bright smile shown on Tsukiko's lips. "Maybe." The bartender slid the drinks to CJ. CJ tossed some cash to him and gave Tsukiko the Long Island Ice Tea. The blonde took a huge chug of his drink, seeing out of the corner of his eye Tsukiko take a sip of hers as well.

Peripheral vision had its downfalls since what CJ thought was Tsukiko taking a sip was actually her pressing her mouth to the glass. The alcohol bit at her sensitive nose, reminding her that she could no longer ingest human food. "So, did you bring any friends on your little trip here?" Tsukiko asked casually, circling her finger around the rim of the glass.

"Nah," he shook his head, and then yelled out to the crowd of young adults around them, "They don't know how to party!" In acknowledgement the crowd screamed back sounds of joy and drunkenness.

"Well, since you don't have to worry about any friends, why don't we just head back you your place and have a little fun?" Tsukiko suggested. CJ's face light up. He quickly finished the rest of his beverage.

"This way," he led them through the loud partiers. They stumbled out of the exit, heading down the block. They passed an alley and Tsukiko grabbed CJ's hand, leading him into it. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Tsukiko replied. "But wouldn't it be kinkier doing it here?" She suggested sweetly.

CJ smirked. "Do you have it in you, Baby?"

"I should be asking you that," she challenged, pushing him against the brick wall. A chuckle spilled out of the blonde's throat. Tsukiko smiled and began kissing the side of his neck. CJ groaned in pleasure, Tsukiko feeling a hard lump form against her thigh. She placed her hand delicately around his neck, finger cradling his head. Tsukiko pressed her razor-like teeth into the soft flesh of CJ's throat, her eyes turning red as the crimson liquid filled her mouth and soothed the burning as is poured down her throat. CJ simply grunted, not screaming as his body flooded with ecstasy. Tsukiko did not stop until cold, dead blood filled her mouth. She quickly unlatched her teeth from his throat and spat the blood out in disgust before it made her sick.

She heard someone clap slowly in the distance as she came to her senses, eyes turning their normal brown. "Good job," Itachi complimented. "Not many people can be so at ease on their first hunt like you were." Then it hit her. She just hunted. She just killed someone. _Killed_ someone. Nonetheless for _food_. Tsukiko felt as though she was going to be sick. "But I would appreciate it if you would tell me you were going to, instead of just walking off."

"Sorry," she muttered. "It just kind of happened. I didn't realize what I was doing until now."

"It's fine. Come on let's go home."

"But, what about the body?" Tsukiko wondered.

"Don't worry about it. It'll go away," Itachi waved off, motioning for Tsukiko to follow.

"How?" Tsukiko was confused.

Itachi sighed. "It decomposes at an alarming rate. Now let's go before someone sees us or the body starts to go. It's not a pretty sight," he ushered her out of the alley.

The two vampires ran back to the mansion, Tsukiko starting to get the full effects of her killing someone. She hardly said a word and was tense. Itachi saw this and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body. "You okay?" He whispered into her ear as they entered their room.

"Yeah," Tsukiko muttered, wrapping her arms around her chest. Itachi sighed and escorted her toward the bathroom. Tsukiko looked at him in question.

Itachi remained silent, opening the door. The bathroom was dim and steamy as the large tub was filled with hot water. The onyx hair vampire began undressing. Tsukiko looked away, still a little uncomfortable about his nudity. "Are you going to bathe with your clothes on?" Itachi asked. Tsukiko could hear the smirk in his voice and huffed.

"Of course not, you idiot."

"Then, I suggest you start undressing. . .or I can do it for you." Itachi was standing right behind her, his lips skimming her neck. Tsukiko leaned into the attention, a small moan straining itself from the confines of her throat. "I'll take that as I can do it for you." Itachi ran his hands over her back towards the zipper of the dress. Slowly, he pulled it down, hearing the individual clicks of the mechanism. The zipper was down and Itachi ran his hands up her back again to push the shoulders down and away; successfully making the dress drop to the floor. Tsukiko stepped out of the piled dress and heels and turned towards Itachi. She pressed her mouth to his, forcing her tongue in between his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. Itachi groaned at the contact, wrapping his arms around Tsukiko's waist in return. He unclipped her bra and slid her panties down before lifting her up, her legs circling around his waist, and carrying her to the tub.

He stepped in and sunk to the bottom, the water rising to their chests. The kiss was still unbroken, neither wanting to lose the battle. A minute passed and Tsukiko gasped for air, disappointed for losing. Itachi smirked and started to kiss her neck, rumbbing his thumbs in circles over her thighs. Tsukiko was still straddling Itachis waist when she felt something hard poke at her rear. Tsukiko smirked as she started to grind her hips, teasing Itachi. Said man suddenly gasped, his thumbs freezing in place. Tsukiko smiled and place an open mouth kiss on his lips before having skimming her teeth on his neck. Itachi growled, his hands gripping her hips, lifted her up, and slammed her down on to his throbbing member.

"Fuck!" Tsukiko exclaimed, her hands fastening onto his shoulders. Itachi raised Tsukiko up so only the tip of his member was still in her and pulled her back down, his hips thrusting forward to meet halfway. "Faster, Itachi," Tsukiko moaned. Itachi did as he was told and increased his pace.

"So tight," he grunted into Tsukiko's ear. Tsukiko moaned at the husky tone.

"Itachi, I'm going to. . ." Tsukiko trailed off.

"I know, _Kyoko_." Itachi pronounced each syllable of Tsukiko's first name smoothly. The sound of him stating her real name gave her the extra push she needed to tumble into nirvana, screaming Itachi's name and constricting around his member. Itachi thrusted a few move times before blasting into organism himself.

They both sat there, Itachi still inside of Tsukiko while they caught their breath. "That was amazing," Tsukiko breathed, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"Not bad for an overachiever, huh?" Itachi replied. Tsukiko froze, not sure of what Itachi was going to do. He didn't do anything but chuckle. "Well, now you're that officially mine, Kankuro can't do anything."

Tsukiko stayed silent and nodded. The two sat like that, basking in each other's presence. Soon the water got cold and they got out, pulling out the plug. Tsukiko and Itachi walked to the bed and laid down to sleep, not caring that they were still not clothed. "I love you," Tsukiko whispered, snuggling close.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**There was chapter 15. I hope you liked it, along with the whole story in general. Again, the sequel is called Kill For Me and will be up by tomorrow. Reveiws and constructive critism are welcome. See ya!**


End file.
